Forever
by NearxMello
Summary: This is my first DN story and I hope you enjoy. It's about MelloxNear. WARNING:There WILL be language and yaoi. Lemons WILL in in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story for Death Note and I hope I did well. Please read and comment it to tell me if I did good.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE BUT I WISH I DID!!

Dark, heavy clouds hung in the sky. The air seemed ominous, probably because of the clouds overhead. This did not stop Near, a small albino, from visiting his rival's grave.

Mello, Near's rival since childhood, had been killed in a fire.  
He had kidnapped a famous reporter whose name was Kiyomi Takada. She was a Kira supporter and she got information from Kira himself.

'Kira,' Near thought bitterly. He loathed Kira because he took away his rival...his secret love. Yes, that's right, Near LOVED Mello though he never admitted it to anyone. Unfortunately, Near couldn't take his revenge on Kira since he was dead.

Near stared at the grave, he read the inscription on it: Here lies Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello. Tears flowed down Near's pale cheeks, the blonde had only been gone for two weeks, but it seemed like he'd been gone longer than that.

Raindrops started to fall from the sky as if the sky too were mourning over Mello's death. "Why? Why couldn't you just work with me?!" Near shouted at the lifeless grave,"You would still have been alive if you did!"

Near hadn't been the same since he died. He hadn't touched his toys since he had learned of the blonde's fiery death, they had too many memories.

Memories of Mello destroying his creations he'd make with his dice, legos, and other things he would stack.

The rain began to fall faster, soaking his white pajamas. His snowy, white locks were pasted to his forehead. He shivered from being wet though he didn't really pay attention to his body's actions.

Instead, he thought of his plan on why he came here to Mello's grave. Near couldn't...no he didn't want to live life without his rival being there too. He wouldn't care if Mello was alive and wanted nothing to do with him; it would just make life more bearable if he was there.

The albino pulled out a small blade from one of his large white sleeves. His breath quickened as he raised the shiny, deadly blade to his chest.

His heart was beating rapidly, as if it threatened to burst from his chest. He knew that if he didn't finish himself off now that he wouldn't have the guts to do it later.

Near plunged the blade towards his heart before he cut himself he shouted loudly into the night,"I LOVE YOU MELLO!"

Something or...someone grabbed Near's hand and jerked the knife out of it. Near whirled around to see who or what did it. He gasped when he saw the blonde boy that he loved.

Mello stared down at the albino,"Near..." he whispered. "Mello!" Near flung his arms around the leather clad boy. He was surprised that Mello didn't reject the hug, instead, Mello held him tightly in his muscular arms.

The albino sobbed into the blonde's chest, not because of sadness but because he was reunited with Mello again. After a few minutes Near broke the hug and stood back to look at Mello.

"Mello..." Near lightly touched the rough scar on the left side of his face,"How did you get this?" "I got it from blowing up my old HQ, I was still inside when it happened," Mello explained.

Mello studied Near for a moment before asking,"Why were you going to kill yourself?" Near was silent for several minutes before answering,"I didn't have the will to live any longer."

Mello scowled,"You of all people should know nothing is worth losing your life." Near simply shook his head,"It seemed like the right choice at the time." "And what about now?" Mello asked.

"Now, I want to live," Near replied quietly. "What you said earlier...was it true?" Mello asked hesitantly almost uncertain on whether he really wanted to know the albino's answer.

Near looked at him confused,"What do you mean?" Mello looked away hiding the pink blush that had crept onto his face,"About you loving me." Near flushed,"I meant that," he whispered, it was barely audible, but Mello heard it.

The blonde watched Near from the corner of his eye and noticed that the white haired boy was blushing. Mello's blue eyes softened when he saw this rare sight. To him it was adorable to see Near in this state.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain before we get sick," the leather clad boy said, grabbing the younger boy's hand. He led him to an old abandoned warehouse, inside there were laptops, TVs, video games, and video game systems scattered all over the floor.

Near smiled slightly he knew the games and their systems belonged to Matt. As if on cue, Matt appeared, he was smoking a cigarette and playing on his PSP.

"Hey Mello," Matt greeted him, he saw Near,"Well well, what a surprise, nice to see you Near." Near nodded,"Nice to see you as well, Matt."

Mello let go of Near's hand and walked over to a worn out looking couch and sat down. Near sat down on the couch as well. "So, how did you guys manage to live?" Near asked, he was curious to know.

"Safety precautions," Mello said,"We both wore protective gear and we were lucky bastards." Matt chuckled,"Got that right." "That bitch Takada, she misspelled my name probably because she panicked or something," Mello explained.

"Yeah and I would have been shot to death if I hadn't worn a bullet proof vest that had fake blood packets in it to make it look like I was hit," Matt said. Mello smirked at Near,"See Near, I'm pretty smart."

Near smiled slightly,"I never said you weren't." Matt stretched,"Well I'll see you guys later, unless Mello kills you, Near." "Tch, I won't," Mello promised.

Matt left and went to his bedroom for much needed sleep. Mello and Near were left alone on the couch together. Near twirled a lock of his hair, this was a habit he did every once in a while.

"I fell the same," Mello said softly, breaking the silence between them. Near looked at the older boy questioningly. "I...I love you too, Near," Mello stuttered slightly. The small albino flushed at Mello's words.

Mello pulled Near onto his lap, Near squeaked in surprise as he did. Mello chuckled and held his small frame close. One of Near's hands gripped Mello's leather vest while the other was tangled in his golden locks.

The blonde placed a small kiss on the white haired boy's forehead. Mello looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was very late,"You should get some sleep, love." He murmured gently to the younger boy.

Near looked up at him with a worried look on his pale face,"You won't leave me again, will you?" Mello stroked Near's snowy, white hair,"No, I won't leave you," he said softly. "You promise?" Near asked. The blonde nodded,"I promise; now rest, I'll be here when you wake."

Near nodded and rested his head on Mello's chest. Mello wrapped his arms around him securely and watched the albino sleep. Near sighed softly and cuddled close to the leather clad boy.

Mello smiled softly and wiped a few stray strands of hair from Near's face. Mello's eyes began to get heavy. He closed them and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The morning came and Matt was the first to rise. He walked towards the kitchen, but he got distracted for moment when he saw the sight on the couch.

Near was in Mello's arms, Mello embracing him lovingly, Matt smiled a bit. "About time," he said quietly to himself. He crept into the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb the two.

At around noon Near awoke, feeling cozy laying there though he didn't know why until he looked. He saw that he was in the blonde's muscular arms.

The white haired boy blushed heavily and snuggled into his embrace. Mello sighed and nuzzled his face into Near's neck. Near giggled softly and said,"I know you're awake."

The blonde chuckled,"You got me, I'm awake." He leaned down and kissed the younger on his lips. Near was surprised at first, but he soon kissed the older back.

The blonde licked Near's bottom lip begging for entrance which Near parted his pale pink lips and allowed Mello to have access.

Mello's tongue toyed with Near's, they both battled for dominance, in the end Mello was the victor. "Ahem," a voice said, the two quickly broke apart, flushing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone else lives here as well," Matt said smirking at them. "S-sorry," near stuttered while twirling a lock of his hair nervously.

"Hmph! Don't listen to him, I own the place and HE knows it," Mello said. "Well I'd appreciate it if you did your activities in your room," Matt replied.

Mello chuckled slightly,"As you wish." He grabbed Near's small hand and led him to his own room that was on the top floor of the warehouse. They walked inside and Mello shut the door behind them.

Near sat down on Mello's bed. The sheets were black and made of silk. Mello crawled onto his bed and cradled Near in his arms. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want too." "Okay," Near said softly, he snuggled closer to Mello.

The blonde breathed in Near's scent which smelled like...chocolate? Mello chuckled,"I like your smell." Near blushed,"Yeah...I uh, did this to remember you better since you love chocolate so much."

Near's eyes roamed around Mello's room, his walls were black like his sheets. He had a huge dresser probably filled with his leather clothes.

Near blush deepened when he saw what was on his dresser. There were several pictures of Near on his dresser. Mello saw him blushing hard and his eyes trailed towards the spot where the albino was looking.

Mello grinned,"I didn't want to forget you." Near smiled and placed a small innocent kiss on Mello's lips. Mello deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Near's petite waist.

After a moment or two Near broke the kiss and rested his head on Mello's chest. Mello rested his head on top of Near's. "I've missed you," Near mumbled, Mello smiled softly,"I've missed you as well, Near."

Near smiled a little but soon frowned,"Why didn't you want to work with me?" Mello sighed,"It's complicated..." Near waited for him to go on, but when he didn't Near didn't urge him,"You don't have to tell me."

A few minutes passed, they were in silence. Near looked at Mello, who seemed to be in deep thought. "It's just complicated Near..." Mello finally said, breaking the silence,"And I don't know if it's all gone yet...."

Near looked at Mello questioningly, but Mello didn't say anything else. There was a knock at Mello's door,"Mello, I need to see you for a minute," Matt said.

"I'll be right back," Mello told Near and kissed him on his forehead lightly before leaving. The albino sat there patiently for Mello to return.

The blonde headed downstairs,"Yeah Matt?" "We have a problem," Matt said,"It looks like he found us." At first Mello didn't know who Matt meant then it hit him,"Scar?"

Matt nodded gravely. Mello's body shook with rage and fear. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Near's safety.

"Matt, we must leave quickly," Mello told him. "I'm on it! What about Near?" he asked. "You don't mind if he tags along, do you?"

"Not at all," Matt replied. Mello nodded,"Thanks..." Matt grinned,"Go get ready, leave everything to me." Mello hurried upstairs to his room.

He saw that near was sitting in his bed waiting patiently for his return. The white haired boy frowned,"Something wrong?"

"We need to leave," Mello said. Near flung his arms around Mello,"Don't leave me again...." he whispered. "I'm not leaving you, you're coming with me."

"I am?" Near stared at him confused. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving without you," he grinned pulling Near closer to himself.

Mello broke apart from him and grabbed a huge suit case from under his bed. "Help me pack," he told the younger. Near complied and helped the older pack his things in the large black case.

"Why are we leaving?" Near questioned. Mello thought for a moment before saying,"Matt and I ran into trouble when we were doing the Kira case and Matt thinks we're in danger."

"Oh..." was all Near's reply. Mello finished throwing his belongings in his suit case and zipped it up. "You'll have to wear some of my things for now until we buy you new things to wear."

Heat rose to Near's cheeks,"I have to wear leather?" Mello laughed, caressing Near's heated cheek,"Don't worry love, you'll look damn sexy."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Near muttered. Mello chuckled,"Let's go." Mello carried the suit case downstairs with Near trailing behind him quietly.

Matt was waiting for them patiently with his things beside him. "Let's go," he said, picking up his two large suit cases. They headed out the door and to a garage where a red car and shiny black motorcycle were.

Mello and Matt loaded the car with the suit cases. "Wanna ride with me or Matt?" the blonde asked Near. Near looked from the motorcycle to the car.

He wasn't too thrilled about motorcycles, he thought of them as death contraptions, but he decided that he would go with Mello since he didn't want to leave his side for a moment.

"I'll go with you," he said nervously twirling a lock of his hair. The leather clad boy smiled softly,"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he said reassuringly. Mello handed him a helmet and put one on himself,"See ya there Matt."

Matt nodded and got into the car. Mello climbed onto the motorcycle first and patted for Near to get on behind him. Near obeyed him and got on, he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist.

"Hang on tight," Mello told him and he started the motorcycle. The engine roared to life and Near tightened his grasp on Mello.

The blonde chuckled and sped off, Near shut his eyes tightly as they started going. Mello felt him tense up,"Relax Near, just relax."

Mello's soothing words seemed to help ease Near's uneasiness about being on the vehicle. "Where are we going?" Near asked him.

"We're headed for the airport, I'm not taking any chances since I have you around," Mello explained to him. Matt sped passed them smirking as he did. "Show off," the blonde muttered.

Near laughed softly. "Anyways, we're going to America, I think we'd be safe there," he told the white haired boy. They arrived at the airport about 10 minutes later; they parked and got their things from the car.

Matt and Mello carried their luggage. They headed over to get their prepaid tickets, once they had them they sat down in the waiting area.

Near looked around the waiting room as he sat in his cushioned seat. He lightly tugged on Mello's arm. "You wanna go look around?" Mello asked as if reading his mind.

The albino nodded. Mello took Near's hand and they walked through the large airport, leaving Matt behind to watch their suit cases and play his video games.

As they walked they passed by several small restaurants and stores. Mello's stomach growled loudly and Near giggled at the sound.

Mello smiled, liking the sound of his giggle,"Come on, let's get something to eat." They both looked around for a restaurant that they could both agree on.

"Let's go there," Near pointed out a restaurant that severed just about anything you can think of. They went in and sat down, looking at the menu.

"Want to know why I picked here?" he asked Mello. The blonde smiled down at his love,"Why did you?" "Because of the," the younger boy pointed to a sign.

The sign showed of a huge chocolate fudge sundae. "Oh Near, you didn't have to do that," Mello said, he was surprised and touched that Near would do that.

He blushed,"I wanted too," he told the older. Mello smiled,"Thank you." Near ordered the sundae for Mello, who insisted that Near should eat some too.

Near ate some too so he wouldn't hurt Mello's feelings. When they were done they looked at a few stores. Near looked at all the toys suddenly wishing he had his with him.

Mello could tell that Near wanted his toys so he secretly bought him a toy. He waited outside the store for Near to return. Near walked out,"Let's head back, it's almost time to go."

"I have something for you," he handed him a light brown teddy bear. Near's eyes lit up,"Thanks!" He hugged the teddy bear close.

Mello smiled a little,"Glad you like it." They headed to the waiting room hand-in-hand. Matt looked up when they approached,"Just in time."

They all boarded the plane when they were called. Near sat by the window, Mello in the middle, and Matt by the aisle. The plane took off a few minutes later, taking them from Japan to America.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio arrived to America that evening. They got their luggage and headed out to an abandoned garage where they had a black, shiny Volvo waiting for them. Near's thin white eyebrow raised slightly.

"We have connections," Mello stated. Matt drove while Mello and Near sat in the back seat. Near's eyes began to get heavy, he wondered if it was because they had a long day. He looked at the digital clock in the car.

No wonder he was tired, it was 9:45 p.m. He usually went to bed at 9 o'clock sharp. He did this since he believed that it wasn't too early or too late to go to bed. Mello noticed that Near was having trouble staying awake.

"You can sleep if you want too," Mello told him. "I'm not tired," Near lied, he didn't want to sleep yet he wanted to stay up and spend more time with Mello. "Bullshit, I know you're tired so get some sleep," Mello said in a firm but soft voice.

The albino didn't argue since he was exhausted. He laid his head in Mello's lap and let sleep overcome him. Mello's large hand stroked Near's white curls as he slept.

Near awoke when he felt the sun's rays on his face. He sat up and stretched a little since he had limited space in the car. "Morning," Matt said to him, seeing that the albino was up.

"Morning. Are we almost there?" Near asked the redhead. "Yeah, we'll be there shortly," Matt replied. The white haired boy stared out the window at the scenery they passed. There was mostly open land with very few trees.

"We're living in the country?" Near questioned. Matt nodded,"Yeah, it's safer that way." "Yes, I can see your point," the younger agreed. Near looked over at Mello, seeing that he was still asleep.

Mello shifted in his sleep so he was now resting on Near. Heat rose to Near's usual pale cheeks. He didn't want to wake Mello so he sat perfectly still. Matt suppressed a laugh as he watched in the rear view mirror.

Even though he wasn't religious, Near prayed that Mello would wake up soon. God must have been in a good mood because Mello woke up a few minutes later and he straightened up so he wasn't laying on Near anymore.

Just as Matt had said, they arrived at a three story white house after a few minutes. "Finally..." yawned Mello, he got out and stretched his limbs, they were numb from being in the car so long.

Near got out clutching the teddy bear that mello had got him earlier. Matt unloaded the car and took their belongings inside the house.

"What do you think?" Mello asked Near. The small albino studied the house and landscape around it,"It's nice. I like it." The blonde smiled,"That's good, I thought you would." They walked inside together, Mello's arm was draped around Near's shoulders.

The inside of the house seemed bigger then the outside. Matt was unpacking his belongings. "You two can have the top floors, I'll just have down here," Matt told them. "Are you sure?" Near asked him. "Yeah, I have enough space down here I don't need anymore," Matt reassured him.

"Fine with me," Mello said,"Come on, let's go check out the upstairs." Mello led Near upstairs to the second floor where there were a few bedrooms, a TV room, and a bathroom. The two then walked up the second staircase to look at the third floor.

The third floor was pretty much the same as the second floor. The only difference was that the bedroom on the third floor was bigger then the one on the second floor. "Let's make this our bedroom," Mello suggested. "Okay," Near agreed.

The house already had furniture in it and it looked like it was new. Near suspected that Mello's and Matt's "connections" had something to do with this, but he didn't mind.

"Do you like it, or do you want to change something?" Mello asked him. He wanted everything to be perfect for Near. "It's fine just the way it is," Near reassured the leather clad boy.

He smiled warmly and pulled the younger close,"I'm glad." Near tilted his head back and kissed Mello. Mello cupped Near's face in his hands and kissed him back.

Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. Mello pushed Near against the wall behind them. The blonde's hands roamed up Near's pajama shirt, feeling his skin. Near shivered in pleasure at his touch.

The albino unzipped Mello's leather vest, revealing his hard abs. Mello licked Near's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the younger granted him. His tongue entered Near's mouth, exploring and memorizing every detail.

Their tongues battled each other for dominance which Mello won. "Near.." the older said huskily. Near moaned when Mello licked and but his tender neck. The older smirked liking the sound from the younger.

He bit his tender flesh again trying to get the same reaction as before. "Mello!" Near moaned loudly. He had hit the sweet spot in the albino's neck. The blonde placed light kisses up his neck and along the younger's jaw line until he claimed Near's lips once more.

Someone cleared their throat causing the two to suddenly look up. Mello growled,"You fucker, you're interrupting on purpose, aren't you!" "I just came up to tell you guys good news, I didn't know you two were gonna be eating each others face off," Matt said, ignoring Mello as the blonde glared at him.

"The news BETTER be good or I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" "Calm down Mello," Near said softly," Let Matt speak."

"Thanks, now the good news is that I've been able to hack into Scar's system," Matt explained. "Scar?" the albino asked questionably. Mello rested his hands on Near's small shoulder making the pale boy look at him.

"He's the danger," the blonde simply said. "I see..." the boy's response was barely audible. "Don't worry, we'll keep track of his movements," Matt told him, he left them alone after that.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked softly, knowing that the other was probably shaken up by the news. The albino shook his head slightly, he buried his face in Mello's still exposed chest. Mello held the petite boy close, murmuring to him that everything was going to be fine, repeatedly.

He kissed his forehead and stroked the white haired boy's back in a comforting way to try and make the younger feel better. "Mello?"

"Yes, hun?" "Do you promise that you'll stay safe?" Near looked up at him. "Of course, Nate," Mello promised him. "How do yo--" Mello cut him off,"I had Matt hack Wammy's system."

Near smiled slightly,"I thought Wammy's was supposed to keep everything under a lot of protection." Mello smirked,"Oh yeah, it was very difficult to guess Roger's birthday," he teased.

The small boy giggled at Mello's joke. Mello threw Near over his shoulder, the albino squeaked when he did. Mello laid him down on the bed and started tickling him. The younger was in a fit of laughter as he was tickled,"S-stop!" The albino begged in between laughs.

Mello laughed and stopped. Near pushed Mello down, climbing on top of him. Mello cradled him in his arms. The albino rested his head on Mello's bare chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

The leather clad boy stroked Near's snowy, white locks. Mello looked down at his love in his arms and saw that he was asleep. "Goodnight Nate, sweet dreams my little angel," he whispered lovingly in Near's ear.

Mello watched the small boy sleep in his muscular arms. He stayed with him until he knew he had to go and do a few things. He got up gently so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

Mello crept out of the room, his footsteps barely audible. Near rolled over in his sleep, shivering. The warmth that had been there was now gone. The albino's eyes fluttered open, he looked around. Where was the older boy? "Mello?" he asked in the large empty room. His small voice echoed in the spacious room.

The small boy got up, hugging his prized teddy. 'Maybe he's downstairs,' he thought to himself. He walked downstairs, seeing Matt sprawled out on the couch playing a video game.

A small smile crept on Near's face, it was like old times. The difference was Matt didn't have a cigarette dangling from his lips like he did now. Near emerged from the stairs and sat down on the floor.

"How do you like the house, kid?" Matt asked. "It's very nice," Near replied,"Where's Mello?" "He went to go get our paycheck and also went to get some groceries," Matt told him.

"Okay," Near said. Mello came back a few hours later, his arms full of bags. "Some help?" Mello hinted to Matt. "In a sec," Matt replied, involved in his game. "Now you lazy ass!"

Matt shushed him,"Quiet, you'll wake him." Near had dozed off after he played with his bear. He was curled up, hugging the toy to his chest. "Now, please," Mello said nicer and softer.

Matt got up and helped Mello bring in all the groceries. Matt put everything away while mello went to wake the albino up. "Near, wake up," he spoke softly, rubbing his back gently.

"Mmm..." Near slowly woke up,"Mello?..." "I'm back," Mello told him. The pajama clad boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sleep well?" the older asked and Near nodded.

"I got you something...er, more like somethings," Mello explained. He handed him a bag, Near dumped out its items on the floor. The items were a small dice set, a puppet kit, a paint set, and two puzzles.

The small boy's face lit up and he smiled happily,"Thanks Mello!" The leather clad boy smiled and ruffled Near's white locks,"Welcome." He was proud that he made his love happy.

It was so adorable to see his face light up and show so much emotion. Near got right to work on one of his new puzzles. He separated the pieces by color, he worked on the border first.

Mello sat on the couch, watching Near concentrate on doing his new puzzle. The puzzle Near was doing was of a mountain, it had a beautiful scenery around it. The puzzle had 5,000 pieces.

Mello knew how much Near liked puzzles and he wanted the puzzle to not be that short or unchallengeable for him. The small albino worked diligently on his puzzle until Mello stopped him.

Near looked at him confused. "Time for bed, it's about 3:30 a.m.," Mello told him. Near was about to get up when Mello scooped him up in his arms. Near blushed heavily,"I--" Mello cut him off,"It's fine, I'll carry you."

Near let him carry him, he rested his head on the blonde's chest. His arms were wrapped around Mello's neck. Mello's rosary swung slightly as he walked up the stairs to their room. He laid Near down on the bed and climbed in with him.

The blonde pulled the covers over them both. Near snuggled close to him. Mello wrapped an arm around his small frame, securely. The two were sound asleep within minutes.

The next few days Mello and Near decided which rooms they would use for different things. "You can use this room for your toys," Mello suggested to Near. The boy looked around the big room and nodded.

Mello carried Near's toys that he had bought him. Near placed the toys where he wanted them. The room seemed barren since he didn't have that many toys anymore.

Mello wrapped his arm around Near's shoulder,"Don't worry Near, we'll get you more toys." The pajama clad boy flushed, Mello loved buying him things. The older grinned seeing him blush,"You're adorable when you do that, you know?"

Near's blush darkened at the compliment,"Thanks." Mello's slender finger slipped under Near's chin and tilted his face up. The blonde's lips claimed the albino's soft ones. Near kissed him back. Mello broke their kiss,"By the way, you look beautiful in my clothes."

The albino looked down at the floor, embarrassed. He had been wearing Mello's clothes since he had only one pair of his own. The leather vest and pants Near was wearing fit him well since Mello liked his clothes tight.

The only thing he didn't like about the clothes was that he felt exposed since the material showed much of his skin. "Near, do you think you'll be fine if I leave you for a little while?" Mello asked him.

"Where are you going?" Near asked, wanting to know. "I just have to do some business. No, no it's nothing bad," he said reassuringly when he saw Near's worried expression. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise," Mello kissed his forehead.

The albino nodded,"Okay." The blonde left him and Near decided to rest his eyes for a little while. He climbed into bed and curled up in the warm covers. As he drifted off to sleep he began to dream.

*Dream*

Mello kissed Near's naked body, he had undressed his love and let himself be undressed by the albino. Near moaned as Mello placed sweet kisses down his body. The blonde brought three fingers to Near's mouth,"Suck," he ordered him.

The pale boy obeyed Mello and sucked his fingers coating them with his saliva. Mello removed them when he thought they were wet enough. "This may hurt, but it won't for long," he told Near.

The younger nodded and prepared himself for the pain. Mello entered one slick digit inside Near. The boy whimpered in pain. "Shh, it's okay love, relax," Mello murmured. He added a second finer stretching his entrance.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. Near moaned, the pain was gone and in its place was pleasure. Mello added a third digit, giving Near more pleasure as he thrusted them into him.

The blonde removed his fingers. Near whimpered when they were gone. Mello slid his member into Near's tight entrance. Tears started to fill Near's eyes, Mello was much bigger then his fingers.

Mello waited for Near to get used to his size, the albino bucked his hips slightly,"Move." The blonde complied and started a slow rhythm. Near moaned, the pain turned into pleasure. "F-faster..." Near begged Mello. Mello moaned loudly thrusting into Near's tight, hot entrance.

One of Mello's hands reached down and started pumping Near's erection. Mello!" Near moaned loudly.

*End Dream*

Near gasped as he woke up. The dream had been so vivid...he actually thought it was real until he awoke. His heart was beating rapidly. He sat up, he felt aroused. The small boy looked down just to see that he had a little problem.

He had gotten an erection from the dream. "Near, I'm back!" Mello called. Near quickly covered himself with the bed sheets. The tall blonde appeared in the room smiling. Near flushed, he was embarrassed about his problem because he didn't know what to do.

"Near? Something wrong hun?" Mello asked worriedly, he quickly crossed the room to the boy's side. Near's blush darkened,"I, uh...um..." He looked down then up at Mello. Mello threw the covers off of him.

He smirked when he saw Near's erection. 'Of course,' he thought,'Near is too innocent...too pure to think of masturbating.' "You don't know what to do, do you?" Mello asked already knowing the answer.

The small boy nodded still embarrassed. The blonde leaned in close to the albino's ear,"You have to masturbate." "B-but that would mean..." Mello grinned,"Yes Near, that means you have to touch yourself."

Mello started untying the laces on the leather pants Near was wearing. He then pulled them down revealing Near's erection since the leather was too tight for the albino to wear any underwear.

"I'll be nice and do this myself," the blonde said. He gently stroked him, the younger gasped as he did. Mello licked the underside of Near's member teasingly. "M-Mello," the boy moaned, his hands in Mello's golden locks.

Mello's warm mouth engulfed him, sucking him lightly. The albino gasped, spreading his legs so Mello had better access. Mello smirked and sucked harder causing Near to thrust into his mouth wanting more.

The blonde held down the albino's hips. Near pushed down Mello's head a bit, he moaned loudly. Mello chuckled slightly, his laugh sent vibrations to Near's member. This caused the small boy to practically scream in pleasure.

He cummed inside Mello's mouth. The blonde swallowed the salty liquid, licking his lips. Near panted, his face was all flushed. Mello smirked, caressing his heated cheek,"I love you, Nate."

"I love you too, Mihael." Mello chuckled,"You found out, huh?" The small boy nodded, smiling.

"Have they taken the bait?" a deep voice asked. "Yes Scar, they have," another voice answered. "Good, very good," Scar grinned murderously,"Nice work, Riley." Riley nodded,"Thank you, I'll keep a close eye on Mello and Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 is finally here! Someone told me that this story reminded them of a different story and I want to say that this is my own idea and I'll make it way different from the other story, but thanks for telling me, I appreciate it! Also, I'm getting a beta reader, but for now you guys have to deal with me so please bear with me. Thanks!

Mello and near were currently out shopping. They were getting the albino new clothes to wear. Near had to practically beg Mello since the blonde like how he looked in leather. Mello sighed,"Why do you want white pajamas?" "I like them that's why," Near replied.

"Hmph, fine, but I get to buy you one thing that you MUST wear always, deal?" Mello bargained. "One?" Near asked and the blonde nodded. "Deal," the albino said, thinking that it couldn't be that horrible since it was one thing. Boy, was he wrong.

The one thing turned out to be a leather collar that had a metal tag on it that said: Mello's Property. Near flushed as Mello grinned,"You promised!" "I know and I really regret it..." Mello pouted,"But it's sooo cute!"

Near sighed,"I guess if you're happy. It'd make me feel better if I wasn't the only one wearing one." Mello smiled,"I thought you would never ask." He put on his own leather collar that said: Near's Property. Near smiled,"Thanks." "Welcome babe," Mello smiled,"Let's go to the toy store." They walked to the toy store.

Mello let Near chose whatever he wanted, Mello even decided that if the boy wanted the whole store that he'd buy it. The albino got a few stuffed animals, action figures, a deck of cards, and blocks. "That all?" Near nodded,"Yes, this is all." Mello paid for his toys and then they left for home, which was about 14 miles away.

Mello drove since Near didn't have or want a driver's license. "Mello?" "Hm? What is it?" the blonde asked. "Will Scar find us?" the boy asked. Mello held Near's small hand in his own,"Of course not," his thumb stroked Near's pale hand. "Even if he does, I won't let him hurt you," he promised the younger.

Near shook his head,"I'm not concerned about my well-being, I'm worried about yours." "Shut your fucking mouth! Don't you DARE talk like that!" Mello raged. His hand tightened around Near's hand. "Let go, you're hurting me!" the young boy cried. Mello snapped out of his rage and let go.

He pulled the car over. "Near, I...dammit....I'm sorry..." Near held his hand to himself. "Can...can I see it?" he asked the younger,"I won't hurt you." Near hesitantly held out his hand to Mello. Mello took his hand gently, feeling it to see if it was just bruising or if it was broken.

Near whimpered, flinching as the blonde touched his hand. "I'm so sorry," he said, kissing the albino's hand lightly. "I'm so sorry," he repeated again and again to Near. "It's fine--" "No, no it's not! I hurt you, I--I let my rage take over and I hurt you!" he exclaimed.

The blonde was really upset that he hurt Near. The albino stroked the side of Mello's face gently since he was stroking his scarred side with his good right hand. Mello leaned into his hand, shutting his eyes. He sighed, calming down as Near caressed his cheek, lovingly.

"I forgive you, Mihael, I know you didn't mean too," he told Mello. "Does it feel broken?" the leather clad boy asked. The albino shook his head,"You just bruised it a little." Mello took in a sharp inhale, guilt washed over him. He even hated himself for hurting his love. He was a hypocrite, here he promised Near he wouldn't let the boy get hurt, but he broke that promise only a few minutes later.

"Stop blaming yourself, if it's anyone's fault it's mine," Near said, knowing Mello was being hard on himself. "It's not your bloody fault," Mello argued,"I'm the one who inflicted your pain, not you." The albino leaned over and kissed him causing all of Mello's thoughts to vanish.

He kissed him back, forgetting everything except Near. "Nate..." Mello breathed. "I love you Mihael Keehl, no matter what," Near told him, meaning every word of it. "I love you too, Nate River," Mello said sincerely.

Mello started the car again, they drove back home. They were both quiet. Near rested his head on Mello's shoulder as he drove. When they got home they both carried their things in and helped each other put them away. Mello led Near to the bathroom they shared and had him sit down.

"Mello-" "Shh, I want to take a better look at your hand," Mello said. The albino held out his hand and the blonde held it tenderly. "Does it hurt badly?" Near shook his head,"It's just bruised." Mello rubbed his hand gently, massaging it lovingly.

Near's cheeks got red from the loving gesture, he lied it when Mello was affectionate. "I know I keep apologizing, but I feel so awful about hurting you," Mello confessed to him. "I'm fine Mello," the albino said, playing with a few of Mello's golden locks.

Mello sighed,"I need some alone time to clear my head." Near nodded in understanding,"Okay." He kissed Mello's forehead and left him alone. He left him alone for a few hours, he was in his toy room, playing.

The boy looked at the clock, seeing that he left the blonde exactly 3 hours ago. He decided to go check on Mello to see if he was okay. Their bedroom door was cracked open and he peeked inside. He saw Mello kneeling at their bed, clutching his rosary. Near knew that he was praying since his eyes were closed and because he knew Mello was religious. Near listened to Mello's prayer not because he was eavesdropping, but because he was curious.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned a deadly sin, I am in a relationship with a boy and not a girl. I know this is wrong, but I don't care because he is dear to me. When the time comes, I pray that you will give me the harshest punishment and that you'll spare Near. He's too pure for your judgment while I deserve it since I've done a lot of horrible things in my life. Amen."

Mello stood up and started walking towards the door. Near quickly left so Mello wouldn't think he had listened. He sat down and pretended to be doing his puzzle when the blonde came in. Mello smiled, he walked over to Near and kneeled next to him,"Thanks for letting me be on my own, I feel much better." He hugged the albino ho in return hugged him back.

"I'm glad," he said, which he was, but he was a little upset about Mello's prayer to God. Mello seemed oblivious to Near's discomfort. "Wanna go to bed early tonight? We could watch a movie together?" the older asked. Near thought about it, it would be nice to lay in Mello's arms and watch a movie together.

"Sure," he agreed. "Awesome! What movie?" asked the eager blonde. "You can choose," said the albino even thought he knew it would probably turn out gory. "You sure?" Near nodded, he did mind. The chocolate lover picked the new version of Sweeney Todd since he didn't think it was that bloody.

Of course Mello didn't think anything was too gory for his taste. Near was already laying in bed when mello set up the movie. Once the movie started the blonde joined him in their king-sized bed. The albino snuggled into his arms and watched the movie with him.

In the middle of the movie Near drifted off to sleep, Mello was still awake and finished the movie. "That was good, wasn't it?" he commented. When he didn't get an answer he looked down at the albino, seeing that he was asleep. Mello laughed softly,"Goodnight my love, sleep well." He kissed Near's forehead and fell asleep.

"Scar, when are we going to get back at Mello and Matt?" Riley asked his boss. "Patience Riley," Scar grinned,"We'll attack when they think they're safe from us. For now just make them think that we're searching all over Japan for them." Riley nodded,"Yes sir!"

Matt yawned, probably for the 100th time today. Mello was having him watch Scar's plans like a hawk. 'God...this is so boring...' Matt thought to himself as he looked at the computer screen.

"Hello Matt," said a small voice. "Hey Near," Matt greeted him without having to look. He had gotten used to Near's presence since he would hang out with him while the blonde was away. "Mello gone?" Near nodded,"He said he needed to go get the paycheck." The albino laughed,"He said he also needed some more chocolate."

Matt laughed as well,"I don't know how Mello manages to stay so damn skinny since he eats so much chocolate." Near shrugged,"I don't know how either." "Matt, do you...do you believe in God?" Near asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Near, he may be real and he may be an imaginary being some freak made up, why?" Matt replied. The albino shifted uncomfortably,"Well I sort of heard Mello praying and a few things he said upset me a little." He began to tell Matt what happened, the redhead sat quietly listening to him.

"Well," the redhead began once Near was done,"I think you should talk to Mello about this." The white haired boy sighed,"I know, I just...I just don't want him to think I eavesdropped on purpose." Matt rested his hand on Near's shoulder,"Don't worry about it, just be honest." The boy nodded,"Okay, I will." He thanked Matt and then made his way up the stairs to the bedroom.

He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of what to say to Mello. The albino absentmindedly played with the metal tag on his leather collar the blonde had gotten him. Even though he complained about the collar he secretly loved it. It made him feel loved, wanted, and secure since Mello loved no one else but him.

The boy smiled to himself, this was the first time he had ever felt like this and he hoped that it would last forever. Near hadn't realized he fell asleep until he felt someone shaking him gently. "Near, wake up dear," spoke the gentle voice of his boyfriend.

The albino sat up, rubbing his eyes,"Mello?" Mello smiled and pulled him into a warm hug,"Sleep well?" Near snuggled into the embrace,"Yes."

Just then Near told Mello everything, it just all seemed to gush out. "I'm sorry," Near said, ending his ranting. The blonde was silent before saying,"No, I'M sorry, I just...I just felt awful, it's impossible to tell you how I felt at the time, but I want you to know that I didn't mean it, okay?" Mello told him.

"Okay," the boy nodded and smiled at the older. Just then Near's stomach growled loudly. Mello laughed loudly,"Thanks for ruining the moment Near." The albino blushed heavily,"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "It's fine," he ruffled his white locks,"Let's get you something to eat."

"How long are we going to wait?" Riley asked Scar after two weeks had passed. "A year," said Scar. "A year? Why?!" Riley exclaimed, that was a long time to get revenge. "Like I said before, we're waiting until their guard is down," Scar told him,"Be patient. It'll be worth it."

The trio had been in their new house for a month. They all enjoyed it since it was nice and spacious. Lately though, Near urged both Mello and Matt to try and keep the house clean.

Matt sighed,"Damn...tell me again WHY we're listening to him?" "Because Near is right, we should keep the house looking decent," Mello explained. "Whatever," Matt muttered, picking up his games off the ground. Just then the albino came walking downstairs.

"Speak of the devil," Matt said. Mello nudged him hard in the arm. The redhead grinned,"Oh I'm sorry, was that out loud?" The blonde rolled his eyes knowing that Matt had intended for him to hear his remark.

"Hello," Near greeted them both. "Hey," Mello said, he kissed him briefly. "The place is clean," Matt said. "I can see that, thanks for cleaning it up," Near thanked them. Mello grabbed the phone and ordered them all Chinese.

Their food arrived 20 minutes later and they sat down in the living room and ate, after they prayed of course. Mello insisted that they should and Near and Matt didn't argue they just went along with it so the blonde wouldn't get upset.

While they ate the boys talked about different subjects. The three continued talking as they washed, dried, and put away the dishes since Near requested that they should unless they wanted bugs to infest the house.

"You want us to clean anything else, your highness?" Matt asked. Near looked confused when the redhead referred to him as "your highness". "Don't worry about him Near, he's just being an ass," Mello said, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders. "Oh," was the albino's response.

"Come on Near, let's go to bed," the blonde suggested and led him upstairs. "But it's still early," the younger protested, but Mello shushed him by kissing his lips. A pink blush rose to Near's cheeks when he realized why Mello wanted to go to bed early.

They didn't break the kiss until Mello pushed Near onto their bed and climbed on top of him. Mello's hands roamed up Near's shirt while he licked and bit the albino's tender neck. The younger moaned and tilted his head to the side allowing the blonde to have more access to his neck.

Mello left a hickey on Near's neck claiming the albino as his and no one else could have him. Small hands tugged at Mello's leather vest, unzipping it to reveal his abs. The albino threw the vest to the floor not caring where it landed.

"Someone's impatient," Mello chuckled, making Near blush. The blonde claimed the albino's lips with his own. The kiss was full of love and lust. Even though Near wasn't a big chocolate fan he was sure he would get addicted to the taste since that's what the chocoholic's lips tasted like.

As they kissed Mello unbuttoned Near's shirt and slipped it off him. The albino shivered slightly as his skin was exposed. Near pushed Mello away, Mello looked at him confused wondering if he was going too fast for Near. Near sat up and crawled over to him, he then unlaced the strings on the older's leather pants.

The albino pulled them off and flushed when he saw Mello completely nude. In Near's eyes Mello had the body of a god, it was tanned and muscular. His scar made it look even more beautiful then it already was. The blonde smiled letting Near look at his body, but he snapped Near's attention from his body when he removed the rest of the boy's clothing.

The albino noticed that Mello was getting hard, he wanted to pleasure him so he began to stroke his erection. Mello moaned and this encouraged Near to keep going. He licked his erection, mimicking Mello's actions that the blonde had done to him a while ago.

"Ahh..hah.." moaned the older, even though this was Near's first time doing this, it was good. Near engulfed Mello's erection with his mouth sucking it. The blonde thrusted into the albino's mouth moaning loudly as he did. Near held down Mello's hips so he wouldn't do that again and sucked hard. "Near!" Mello shouted as he released into his mouth.

Near swallowed the liquid, tasting it's salty flavor. The blonde pushed Near down on the bed. He held three fingers up to the albino's mouth. Near took them into his mouth and sucked on them. He coated the fingers with his saliva. Mello pulled them away when they were soaked.

He then slipped his index finger inside of Near. The albino whimpered at the feeling of Mello's finger inside him. The blonde kissed him to try and distract the boy. This seemed to distract him because he didn't notice or care when Mello added a second digit inside of him.

His fingers scissored the boy, preparing him for when mello would enter him. Near moaned as the older added a third finger and started thrusting his fingers into him. "Me-Mello.." he moaned his lover's name. The blonde claimed his lips in a lustful way.

He removed his fingers much to Near's disappointment. "Are you ready, love?" he asked the younger who nodded. "I'll be as gentle as possible," he told Near. Mello pushed himself into Near's entrance. Near bit his bottom lip, forcing himself not to make a sound.

"Shh, relax," Mello said soothingly, he wanted him to relax so he wouldn't hurt him. His words seemed to help Near a little.

Once Mello was all the was inside he waited for Near to tell him to continue. "Move," the albino said a minute later. The blonde complied and started a slow pace until Near wanted more. The albino bucked his hips,"Faster!" he moaned softly. The blonde picked up his pace going faster.

He hit a spot that make Near moan loudly. "Mello, do that again! Please," he begged. Mello smirked, he hit the boy's prostate again and again. Each time he hit it harder causing Near to scream in pleasure. Mello's hand reached down and began to pump Near's member.

Near moaned his name as Mello hit his sweet spot yet again. The boy's entrance tightened around Mello's member, he moaned loudly. "Near!" he moaned his lover's alias. "Ahh...hah...Mello...I think..." Near couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't even think straight.

The blonde rammed inside Near, hitting his prostate as hard as he could. "MIHAEL!" The boy screamed loudly as he came all over their midsections. Mello slammed into him one last time. "NATE!" he shouted as he released his seed deep inside Near.

Mello pulled out of him slowly then he collapsed beside Near, panting. Near rested his head on Mello's bare chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close. "I love you," Mello murmured to him while stroking his white locks. "Love you..." Near sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

Near rushed to the bathroom. His head hung over the toilet as he felt himself getting ready to see his breakfast. He didn't eat much breakfast since he knew he would get sick. The albino had gotten sick just about every morning for the past week.

He didn't know why he was just sick during the morning, but he was determined to find out. Once he was feeling better Near asked Matt if he could borrow his computer, which the redhead let him use it. Near took the redhead's laptop to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and typed in his symptoms. His heart nearly stopped when he read the results. "It can't be..." Near whispered.

Mello came home a few hours later from grocery shopping. "Near, I'm back!" he called, he would usually announce that he was home whenever he got home from someplace. He walked upstairs to their bedroom. "Hey--" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Near.

He looked paler than he usually did. "Near..are you okay, sweetie?" Mello walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "We have a problem..." the boy whispered. "What's wrong" the older boy was getting worried.

"I think...I think I'm pregnant," the albino stammered.

End of Ch. 3, Ch. 4 will be up soon!! Please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

_I got a beta reader (finally!). Rin is my beta reader (sensatsushinobi) and hasn't done anything yet since I just said I got one. Rin will edit this chapter and the ones after this one._

_ Beta's link: .net/u/1456993_

_Recap: "I think....I think I'm pregnant," the albino stammered._

"Pregnant?" Mello repeated in disbelief. "I'm serious," Near said, then began to explain that he had been sick during the morning hours only for the past week. "You know I'm an exception when it comes to certain things...this must be one of them," he said quietly.

"I see..." said the blonde a few minutes later."What should we do?" the albino asked worriedly. "I'll let you decide since you'll be the pregnant one...that is, if you really are," Mello told him, "I'll back you up one hundred percent, whichever option you choose." Near sat silent for a moment before replying. "Let's just find out if I am before we decide anything."

Mello nodded, "Should I go get a box of pregnancy tests, or do you want a doctor?" The albino stared at his lover. "Yeah, let's go to the doctor and then be bombarded with the press. I love that idea!" he exclaimed sarcastically. The blonde laughed. "You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant since you get mood swings during pregnancy," he said. "Just go!" the younger shouted impatiently.

The leather clad boy left quickly so he wouldn't anger Near any more than he already had. He hurried back to the house once he had a box of pregnancy tests. When he stepped into their room Near snatched the box from him and locked himself in their bathroom.

Mello waited patiently for the albino to reveal the results. "Near? Honey, open the door," he said tenderly. Mello knocked on the bathroom door, but he didn't get an answer. There was a small click, telling Mello that the boy had unlocked the door. He slowly opened it to reveal Near staring at the test in his shaky hands.

"I'm...pregnant," he whispered. Mello looked at the test: the younger was right, he was pregnant. "What are we going to do?" the older asked him. "You promise you won't be mad when I give you my answer?" Near asked, feeling insecure. Mello cupped his chin in his hand making him look up at his face. "I told you no matter what I'm with you all the way," he said. "Okay," the albino replied, taking in a shaky breath. "I want to keep it." He waited to see the blonde's reaction.

Mello was breathless. He was going to be a father. All sort of emotions washed over his scarred face: Joy. Excitement. Disbelief. Relief crossed Near's features when he saw these emotions. He had been afraid that Mello wouldn't want a child despite saying he'd go along with whatever Near decided.  
The albino was pulled into an embrace by his lover. "I promise to be the best father I can be," Mello vowed to him. "I know you will," Near reassured him. "I'll take some anger management classes, too," the blonde said. "No you don-" Mello cut off Near's protest by placing a finger over his pale pink lips. "No, I want to so I can at least try to control my anger. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

The pajama-clad boy hugged him tightly. "Okay," he agreed. "How are we going to get check-ups and everything without bringing attention to ourselves?" he asked Mello. "I have a confession to make," the blonde began. The albino waited patiently, holding onto Mello tightly, as before. Finally, the older boy continued. "...I'm in the mafia." Near gasped. "Mello, that's dangerous!"

"I know, but don't worry. I don't do dangerous jobs anymore. I told them I'll do whatever they want, but I won't do anything crazy since I have you," he explained. "And they're fine with it?" Near asked. The blonde nodded,"Yeah, it's all fine, actually." The white haired boy nodded,"Okay, but what does this have to do with me being pregnant?"

"The Mafia have their own hospital since they can't show up at a regular one without having to explain their crimes, so...we could use the Mafia hospital," he explained to Near. After thinking about it the younger nodded. "You're right." "I'll get you a check-up right now," Mello said, walking downstairs with Near trailing right behind him.

While Mello talked on the phone, Near worked on his puzzle that he had yet to finish. "What's Mello making a fuss about on the phone?" Matt asked him. "We're getting a check-up set up for me," the albino replied. "Are you sick?" Near shook his head. "Annual check-up?" Again Near shook his head. "Then why get a check-up?" the redhead asked. "I'm pregnant," he said. After a long pause, the gamer spoke. "You're joking...right?" Matt stared at him.

"You know I don't joke," the albino giggled when he saw Matt's shocked expression. "Oh my God!" the gamer exclaimed. "He found out, huh?" Mello said, laughing as he entered into the room. The younger nodded getting up from the floor and walking toward him. "Did you get an appointment set up?" he asked as Mello wrapped an arm around him. He nodded, "Yes, it's all set. Your appointment is next Thursday."

The days went by slowly it seemed. Matt was still shocked that Near was pregnant. Near would rush to the bathroom on a regular basis, feeling sick. Mello would, of course, stay by his lover's side, not leaving him unless he really had to do so.

"Here, try some crackers; they'll help settle your stomach," the blonde coaxed. He held out a cracker for the albino to eat. Near hesitantly nibbled on it, not wanting to eat it for fear of just having to throw it up later. He suddenly pulled away and threw up in the toilet. Mello rubbed his back in a comforting way. "We'll try to get you to eat later," the chocoholic told him.  
Near wiped his mouth with the towel that Mello was holding and weakly stood up. His already fragile looking body looked even weaker as he stood. Mello helped him back into their bed and made Near stay there so he could rest and regain his energy.

"Rest now," the older said softly. The boy obediently slept since he was weak and exhausted. Mello stayed with him, holding him as he slept throughout the whole day. As the evening approached the young boy stirred in his peaceful sleep.

The blonde looked down at him, seeing if the albino was going to wake. "Mello..?" Near murmured sleepily. "I'm right here, Near," he told him. Mello gently stroked Near's white locks as if to assure him that he was still there. Near sat up in bed suddenly, fully awake. "What time is it?" he asked, not waiting for an answer; instead he looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

It read 7:30 p.m. "I slept that long? You shouldn't have stayed, you could have been doing some more important!" Near said frantically. "Shh, calm down Nate," the leather clad boy tried to soothe his lover. "But...but–" Mello shushed him by placing a slender finger on his lips. "I wanted to stay with you, so it's fine; don't get upset...it's bad for the baby."

Near's grey eyes widened a bit. "You're right. I need to be careful,"he admitted. Mello led Near downstairs since he thought the albino would be starving after not eating at all that day. He had the boy sit in the living room as he fixed him something to eat.

Meanwhile, Near sat quietly in the empty room. Matt wasn't there because he was helping Mello make money. The redhead had a job testing video games. He was paid a decent amount of money, and it helped since the chocoholic wanted to spend most of his time with Near now that he was pregnant.

The albino hugged his teddy bear close to himself. A few minutes later, Mello came out of the kitchen carrying a large tray of food. He set the tray down on the coffee table and handed Near a plate full of the food. On the plate was pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"I thought we could have a breakfast-like dinner," Mello said. "It looks great," Near complimented. He took a bite of it and made a sound of approval. "Mmm.." He continued to eat the food that Mello had made for them. The blonde started eating his food as well. "Not bad," he said. Near soon finished the food on his plate and got seconds.

Mello chuckled as he watched the boy wolf down the food on his plate. The pale boy blushed. "I...I'm just really hungry," he said, embarrassed. "It's fine love; eat up, there's plenty," Mello assured him. Near ate yet another plate of food before his appetite was full.

"Either you're finally hitting your growth spurt, or that baby is starving you," the blonde teased the younger boy. Near giggled and playfully slapped Mello's arm. "Come here you!" the blond exclaimed. Mello scooped his lover in his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Mello! Can't....breathe..." the pale boy gasped. The leather clad boy smiled sheepishly and murmured, "sorry."  
Near rested his head on Mello's clothed chest. The blonde laid down on his back while he balanced the albino on top of him. "Mello?" "Yeah babe?" the blonde responded. "What gender do you think the baby will be?" asked the boy. The leather-clad lover thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, but whether it's a boy or a girl you can bet that I'll love them." Near smiled, "Me too."

Mello cradled Near in his muscular arms as he fell asleep peacefully.

Mello awoke, his back was stiff feeling. He felt a light weight on his chest, seeing that Near was still asleep. The blonde gingerly lifted him off of himself and laid him down on the couch. Mello then stretched his aching bones, making a mental note to not sleep on the floor again unless he wanted to wake up stiff.

He kissed Near on the forehead and then walked into a small room that had a desk, a chair, a few pictures, and a laptop. This was his office where he did a few tasks for the mafia. He gave assignments to people that were suitable for them. It was a very boring and time-consuming job, but the pay was pretty damn good so he didn't mind too much.

Besides, his top priority was taking care of Near so this was just an obstacle that he would have to do so he could finish his goal. Mello sat down in his chair and began to look through all the assignments. He was a little jealous of the people he chose for assignments because the jobs looked fun.

He sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair, 'Oh well...' he thought to himself. 'Life can't always be fun I guess.' He continued to work until he heard a crash in the kitchen. Mello rushed into the room to find Near standing beside the sink, shattered glass on the ground around him. The albino's hand was all bloody. The younger seemed to be in a state of shock, unaware of all that was going on around him. "Near, are you okay?!" Mello hurried over to him, ignoring the glass shards all over the floor.

He inspected Near's bloody hand, discovering that it was just a small gash that was bleeding rather rapidly, but it wasn't too deep. Still, Near had not answered him, but had begun to whimper at the pain. 'That's a good sign, at least,' the blonde thought.

The leather-clad boy grabbed a cloth and got it wet then carefully wiped up the blood that was pouring out of his lover's wound. "Ow.." Near flinched as the cloth touched his hand. "What happened?" the blonde asked, glad the younger boy had finally responded. "I was...I just wanted to be helpful so I decided to wash the dishes...and I was cleaning that glass when it suddenly broke on me," the albino explained.  
"Did you put your hand in the glass to clean the bottom of it?" Mello asked and Near nodded. "There's your problem, you're not supposed to do that. Doctors say that's the most common way to end up at the hospital for stitches," he explained to Near. "I'm sorry..." Near whispered. Mello hugged him,"It's fine: you may be a genius, but even you can make mistakes. I know I do."

Near returned the embrace,"Do we have to go to the hospital to get it checked out?" "Couldn't hurt, plus we could try to get your check-up done early." "Okay," Near agreed and pulled on his coat and shoes, with Mello's help of course.

The room was pure white. No doubt this was a typical hospital room. Mello sat patiently in a wooden chair as Near sat on the hospital bed and waited for the doctor to show up. There was a small knock and then the door opened to reveal a guy in his late twenties. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Cook," he said as he shook both of their hands.

"So what's wrong, Near?" he asked him, sitting down in his chair, "I hear that you have an unusual problem." He nodded,"Yes, I appear to be pregnant, at least that's what the test said. I also came here because I accidentally cut myself with glass."

The doctor took a look at Near's hand,"Your hand will be fine, it's just a nasty cut. No need for stitches though." He stood up,"Would you please unbutton your shirt and lay down so I can do an ultrasound on your stomach?" Near nodded and unbuttoned his shirt and laid back. "This may feel cold, I apologize if it is," Dr. Cook explained.

He then applied a gel-like substance on Near's porcelain stomach. The albino shivered a little as the stuff was spread on; it really was cold. Once Dr. Cook was done putting on the gel he proceeded to do the ultrasound. He pointed to the screen,"See right here? That tiny thing is the baby."

Near's small hand gripped Mello's larger hand excitedly. Mello grinned as he stared at the small outline of the baby. "Well, everything looks fine right now at this early stage," Dr. Cook told them,"Come back next month and we'll take another look then." Mello nodded,"We'll be here."

They thanked the doctor then they went back home. Once they got home they saw Matt cleaning up the broken glass. "What happened?" he asked. Mello proceeded to tell Matt what had happened. "I see, well, is the baby looking fine?" the redhead wanted to know.

Near nodded,"Dr. Cook said that the baby looks fine in this early stage. You should have been there it was...unbelievable." Matt chuckled,"I'll come next month to see this "unbelievable" thing."

"If you'll both excuse me, I am going to retire for the night," Near said, kissing Mello and giving Matt a small hug. "Night kid," Matt said. "Goodnight Near, sleep well," Mello said tenderly, kissing him goodnight. The boy walked upstairs and laid down in bed. Near rubbed his stomach a little. "Goodnight little one," he said softly, staring up at the ceiling. "I hope you grow well."

1. End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm putting this up until my beta reader edits it.

***

Near started to look a little pregnant. His stomach bulged out slightly, but no one could really tell the difference since his pajamas were baggy on his slim body.

Mello took weekly pictures of Near since they knew they would both want to look back at these moments. Near was both anxious and nervous about the baby. He was anxious to have the baby and raise it like a real "mother" would. He was nervous since he didn't know how they would do this since he wasn't really a girl.

Would his child reject him? Would he feel like a freak of nature when he learned how he was born?

Near wanted to know the answers and yet...he didn't want to know since he was scared. He shared his thoughts with Mello because he wondered if the blonde thought about this as well. Mello had told him that he had in fact thought these thoughts before.

"What should we do if something like that happens?" the pajama clad boy asked the older. "We'll explain that we did not know that you would become pregnant, but we'll also tell the child that even thought they weren't expected we still love them a lot," Mello told him. "I like that idea," the white haired boy agreed. The chocolate lover smiled,"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" Near nodded,"Yes, it is."

Mello leaned down and kissed him,"Let's worry about this when we need too, okay?" Near nodded in agreement and let the matter disappear as Mello kissed him deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sighed, he was currently at his job. He loved his job, he really did, but these games were too easy for him. His boss seemed to like him a lot since he could complete his assignments faster than the other employees.

The redhead chuckled, if he kept this up he bet that he'd be working for his boss by himself and be earning ten times the amount he was earning now. He figured this out since there were 10 employees including himself.

He didn't mind taking other people's money because he needed anything he could get his hands on. He glanced at the clock seeing that he had 5 minutes left. He started gathering his things up to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near laid in Mello's arms, his breathing returning to normal from their "activities." "I think we should clean up," Near suggested since they were both covered in sweat and semen. Mello simply nodded in agreement.

He picked up the albino bridal style and carried him to their shared bathroom. The chocolate lover set him down on the floor,"Shower or bath?" "I'd like a bath please," Near answered. The blonde started the water, fixing it so it was warm.

Mello climbed in with Near following in behind. The younger leaned back against Mello. "I'm thrilled about the arrival of the baby," Near said suddenly. A smiled formed on Mello's face,"Me too."

"I'm just not to happy on becoming fat," the albino frowned looking down at his stomach. The blonde rubbed Near's stomach softly,"Don't worry, you'll still look beautiful to me." A giggled emitted from Near, his belly was sensitive to Mello's touch.

"We're ticklish, are we?" Mello smirked and playfully tickled him. The small boy squealed and splashed in the water trying to squirm away from the blonde's grasp. Mello laughed and stopped torturing him.

"We better clean up and get out unless we want to look like Roger," the chocoholic teased, referring to their old caretaker at Wammy's House. "Ew," Near giggled. Mello grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet and soapy.

He then began to wash the albino's pale body. He washed every part of Near's body making sure he was spotless. The blonde then let Near do the same for him. Once they were both clean they climbed out and dried off.

"I'll go get our clothes," Mello said and left. Near dried his wet locks as he waited for Mello's return. Mello soon returned with their clothes and handed Near his pajamas. The blonde pulled on boxers and an undershirt as the albino slipped on his pajamas.

After getting dressed they headed downstairs just in time to see Matt walk through the door. "Hey," Matt greeted them. "How was work?" Near asked. "Fun, but tiring," he replied.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Mello asked them. "Surprise me," Matt told him as he went to the living room. "Want to help, babe?" Near nodded,"Yes." The two went into the kitchen and Mello told Near was he would need.

"I need green onions, rice, eggs, butter, peas, carrots, soy sauce, a pot, salt, and a pan." The boy hurriedly got out everything that was listed. "Get out a small bowl and open two eggs," ordered Mello. Near did as he was told and opened two eggs, pouring them into a small bowl.

As Near did that Mello filled the pot with water and poured the rice in. He set the pot on the stove and placed the heat on medium. Mello then started shopping up the green onions and had Near chop up the carrots.

Once the rice had absorbed the water they poured the green onions, carrots, and peas stirred them together for 3 minutes before adding the butter and salt.

After they added those two ingredients Mello added the eggs in a small hole he made in the middle of the other ingredients. He stirred the eggs around making them scrambled eggs.

Once they were scrambled, he mixed the food all together. Near added the soy sauce as Mello mixed everything together. "Is it ready?" Near asked. "Let's see," Mello held up the spoon to Near's mouth with some food on it and Near ate the bite.

"Mmm," he licked his now salty lips,"It's delicious." "Why thank you my dear," Mello grinned. He took the pot and placed it on a small mat on the coffee table. Near brought out the plates and silverware.

"Mmm, fried rice," Matt said. The trio each ate what they wanted. There was silence as they ate, but it wasn't an awkward one.

Finally the redhead broke the silence,"I've been thinking." Mello and Near looked up at him to listen to what he had to say. "I think I should leave, so you two can raise the baby when it comes," he told them.

Near's eyes widened,"But Matt, where will you go? Why are you doing this?" "I don't want to be a burden, I'm not too good with kids," the redhead admitted. "The hell you're leaving! You're the fucking uncle and I expect you to be here even if it fucking kills you!" the blonde raged.

"I agree, well maybe not with all the profanity, but you should be here," Near agreed,"Please Matt?" Matt sighed and ran his hand through his red hair,"Okay..."

A smile broke out on the albino's face,"Thank you Mail," he hugged a surprised redhead. The blonde chuckled,"Don't worry Matty, he got me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time finally came for Near to visit the doctor again. He was happy and excited to go since Matt said that he'd come too.

"You'll love it. It's so amazing...and just amazing!" he told Matt in a cute, bubbly voice. This baby was really screwing with Near's hormones. One minute he could be all happy and then if something happened he could either be really pissed or all depressing acting.

Like the other day, Matt accidentally sat on Near's bag of chips because he left them on the couch and Matt didn't notice them. Near had burst out crying when he saw that Matt had...well, squished them.

After he was done crying he cursed at the redhead and told him to go to hello since he "killed" his chips. While the albino did that Mello laughed uncontrollably. Near told him to go fuck himself and right before Matt's eyes Mello and Near had rough sex.

Well, rough since Near was pissed and took his anger out on Mello, but Mello was gentle with the boy since he was with child. Once Matt realized that the two were going to screw each other, he left.

Mello chuckled as he remembered that, he ruffled Near's locks as the boy talked happily. "Near why don't we let Matt see for himself, okay?" Mello said. Near nodded,"Okay," he agreed.

The redhead looked over at Mello and mouthed a silent "thank you." It wasn't that Matt didn't want to listen to the albino it was just a little weird since he didn't really talk much and now since his hormones were imbalanced it was like he was unable to stop talking, like he didn't even have to breathe.

Near's name was called and they went into a room and sat as the nurse took Near's temperature, blood pressure, and so on.

Dr. Cook came in a moment later,"Hello everyone, how are you all doing?" The albino smiled brightly,"Great." "Super," the redhead muttered under his breath. Mello grinned,"We're doing fine." The doctor nodded and smiled,"That's good, now let's see how the baby is coming along."

The doctor applied the gel to Near's stomach after the boy took off his shirt. The image of the tiny infant came on the screen of the machine the doctor was using.

Near's frowned,"Is the baby okay? It looks....deformed." Dr. Cook laughed,"The baby is perfect. The baby is supposed to look a little deformed right now, but it's perfectly natural for now so don't worry."

The boy sighed in relief,"Good." Mello smiled and took Near's hand in his own. "Wow...." was all that Matt could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of ch. 5, ch. 6 will be out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm putting this up until my beta reader edits it.

***

Riley hurried to the main room of their headquarters where Scar wanted to speak to him. He stopped in his tracks when he was just a few feet away from his boss.

"You wanted to see me?" he said bowing to show his respect. "Yes I did. I want you to go check up on our good friends Mello and Matt," Scar told him. Riley nodded,"Yes sir. I'll leave at the crack of dawn," Riley told him as he went to get ready.

Scar grinned,"Good, very good."

***

Mello was currently helping Near walk down the stairs. His boyfriend was 8 1/2 months pregnant with a baby boy. The couple was eagerly counting down the days until their baby was predicted to be born.

Near was breathing heavily, these stairs were a lot of work for him. "Let's rest for a moment," Mello suggested. He and Near rested for a minute or two before continuing the journey down the stairs.

Finally after what seemed like forever the two made it down and Mello had Near sit down on the couch so he could catch his breath. "I'm....sorry...." the albino breathed out. "It's fine hun, no worries," Mello said and he kissed the pallid boy's forehead.

A rose colored blush crept on Near's cheeks, he always flushed when Mello was being affectionate to him. The blonde grinned and stroked his rosy cheek,"You're adorable, you know?"

The compliment only made Near's blush grow darker. The blonde chuckled and kissed his cheek,"I love you." The albino smiled,"I love--" he gasped as he felt a small kick in his belly.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked anxiously. Instead of answering, Near placed the chocoholic's hand on his stomach. There was a small nudge that Mello felt, a grin formed on his scarred face.

"Hello little one," he greeted the nudger. Near giggled as he felt the baby hiccup inside of him. "Don't worry, you'll get to see the world soon and you'll get to see us as well," the albino told his infant as he pat his belly.

A small growl erupted from his tummy, he blushed as he was a bit embarrassed,"Mello, could you get me something to eat?" "Of course love, what do you desire?"

The boy blushed,"Um, I want the usual." Mello laughed and nodded. He left to get Near's food ready.

Near was embarrassed to say what he wanted so it was a good thing Mello knew what it was. He absentmindedly rubbed his round stomach. The baby's gender was already revealed to them. He was going to have a baby boy. This excited both Near and Mello, but they would have been just as excited if it would have been a girl.

A small kick tore the albino away from his thoughts. "Are you awake little one?" he smiled softly and kept caressing his belly. His question was answered by another tiny kick.

"I can't wait to see you, we have a name picked out for you. I think you'll like it as much as your father and I do," his smile stayed on his face as he said "father", he loved that Mello was the father of their baby.

He decided that he wouldn't want his child to be raised by anyone else but him. As he thought about this he realized that through all this time his love for Mello had increased greatly.

The blonde walked into the room holding a tray full of food. He set it down on the coffee table,"Here you go hun." "Thank you," Near said as he started eating chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup and marshmallows. For a drink-like substance he had a vanilla milkshake that had bits of pineapple, pickles, and oreos in it.

Mello made a face as he watched Near eat all this. "Christ, that child better not eat all this when he comes out," he mumbled.

Near glanced at the clock,"Honey, you need to go, it's almost time for your class." By class Near meant Mello's anger management class he was taking so he would be able to control his temper. The chocoholic didn't want any harm to come to Near or the baby when it came.

He had already hurt Near once before and he wasn't going to do that again. "Will you be fine until Matt gets done with shopping?" The albino nodded,"Yes." "Okay," Mello kissed him good-bye and left.

***

Matt arrived home with several bags in his hands. He managed to get inside without any help. He crept passed Near's sleeping form on the couch as he put the groceries away in the kitchen.

"Matt? Are you here?" he heard Near call. "Yeah, I just got home. You need anything?" he asked. "No, but thanks anyways," the albino replied. "Okay, just tell me if you do," the redhead told him.

Matt walked into the living room where Near was and sat down next to him. "only a few more weeks," he said. Near smiled and nodded eagerly,"Yeah, I can't wait. It's goin--oh!" he gasped when he felt a sharp kick.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked alarmed. "I'm fine," the boy breathed out,"He's just kicking." Near grabbed Matt's hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. "See?" The redhead jumped a little when he felt the baby kick his hand.

The albino giggled when Matt jumped,"I can see that he surprised you." Matt blushed since he was embarrassed for doing that,"Yeah..."

Mello walked through the front door. "Mello!" the boy called happily. A smile formed on the blonde's tanned face,"Hello." He walked over and kissed him. "He's kicking," Near informed him.

"Great. He's not hurting you though, is he?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine," the white haired boy reassured him. "Oh good," the blonde replied, he was clearly relieved.

***

Riley drove his red Camaro along the deserted roads. He glanced as his GPS and saw that he was getting closer to his destination. "I'll be there in a few hours," he mumbled to himself.

He made a turn and pulled in at a rest stop,"I better dress up now in case Karma is bad to me today." Riley grabbed a suit case and went into the men's bathroom.

He came out several minutes later. His long raven hair was now covered by a blonde wig that was styled so he had spiky hair. His usual piercing grey eyes were now a sea green color. He wore make-up to make his skin a lighter color than it was. Riley had also worked on his voice since he knew if he talked to Mello or Matt now they'd know who he was.

He chose to use a light, cheerful voice instead of his deep husky one. The clothes he wore were normal except for the doctor's coat. "This should do," he said in his new voice. Riley left and continued on his journey to Mello and Matt's place.

Mello and Near were asleep in the downstairs bedroom. Mello decided that they would sleep there until the baby was born. He didn't want to take any chances and Near agreed with him.

The boy shot up in bed when he felt a very sharp kick, he whimpered in pain. Mello awoke to Near's whimpers,"Are you okay?" He asked alarmed, in his mind frantic thoughts were flying all over.

Was it just a kick? Is he already having contractions? If so, can I get him to the hospital on time?

A pained moan broke him from his thoughts. "He...he just kicked me," the albino informed him. Relief washed over Mello's features, at least the baby wasn't coming....yet. The blonde knew what to do.

He helped Near out of his shirt and started to massage his swollen stomach. "Hey baby, you give to give mommy a rest. You don't have feel left out, we're both right here," Mello said softly. He felt the kicks become fewer at a time and then they stopped.

The blonde glanced at his lover,"You okay?" The boy nodded,"I'm cold though..." "I can fix that," Mello wrapped his arms around him. Near snuggled into Mello's warm body the best he could. The older also pulled the blankets over them both.

"Get some sleep, you need it," Mello said since he had noticed that Near had been getting dark bags under his eyes lately. Any other time he would have joked saying that he looked like their beloved idol, but he didn't since this was a serious matter.

Near nodded and went right to sleep, he was exhausted and he wanted to sleep whenever he could.

"Mello..." called a voice. The blonde knew who it was right away, he carefully got out of bed without waking his lover. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "What is it, Sidoh?" he asked.

Sidoh, a shinigami that had helped him before was helping him again. Mello had taken a piece of the Death Note just in case he ever needed it. No one knew this except for Matt. The blonde couldn't bear to tell Near because he knew the boy would feel betrayed for not knowing, he also knew that Near would be upset that he would ever think about using the notebook.

Mello focused his attention back on Sidoh. "Well, that one boy who calls himself Riley is headed this way." "Damn...does he know we live here?" Sidoh nodded,"Yes he does. He is on a mission to see how you and Matt are doing." Mello's piercing blue eyes narrowed,"He's also here to collect information I'm guessing."

Mello thought for a moment. Should I hide Near? Should we pretend like we don't know anything. Several questions ran through his head as he thought. "Go out and keep an eye on him, if he gets in view of the house tell me right away." Sidoh nodded and left.

Once he was gone Mello hurried out of the bathroom and went in the living room where Matt was. "We have trouble," Mello proceeded to tell the redhead what Sidoh told him.

"Christ, what are we going to do?" he asked. "I think the best thing to do is act like we don't know anything, what do you think?" Mello asked him. Matt nodded,"That might be best, but what about Near?"

The blonde took in a sharp inhale,"As much as I hate to say it I think he shouldn't know anything." "Okay," the redhead agreed.

"Mello?" called Near from the bedroom. "Coming dear," Mello called back and walked into the bedroom,"Yes?" "I have to go to the bathroom," the boy said,"Could you help me up?" "Of course," Mello helped him out of bed and to the bathroom. "Tell me if you need help, okay?" Near nodded and went in.

A moment after Near went in Sidoh emerged up from the floor. "He's almost here," he told the ex-Mafia member. "Thanks," Mello said and Sidoh nodded and disappeared.

The small albino came out a few minutes later. Mello led him out into the living room and had him sit on the couch. "Want some food?" he asked and the white haired boy nodded. "How do tacos sound? We haven't had them in a while," the leather lover suggested.

"Sounds good," Near agreed smiling. "Okay," Mello hurried out of the room because Near's smile broke his heart since the boy knew nothing about what was going on. As he made the tacos he prayed a silent prayer that everything would be fine soon.

Matt was sitting on the couch with his Nintendo DS though he glanced at the front door frequently. As he did this he tried not to make it known to Near. Karma must have been on his side since the boy was involved in doing a new puzzle he had gotten not too long ago.

The boy unconsciously rubbed his belly. He had formed this habit ever since his stomach started showing more.

"What do you want to drink, hun?" Mello called to him from the kitchen. "Could...I..have a vanilla milkshake?" Near asked hesitantly. "Of course you can," the blonde answered softly, he let Near have anything as long as he made sure the boy got the nutrients he needed.

"I'll have a Coke!" Matt informed Mello before he had a chance to ask. Sidoh appeared before Matt,"He'll be here any minute." The gamer nodded his head slightly just enough to show the shinigami that he understood.

"I can't believe it's almost time," he called to Mello hoping that he would understand what he meant. Once the blonde heard this he knew exactly what Matt meant.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Near asked curiously. He looked at Matt as he waited for an answer. "The baby, he'll be here soon, it's just too hard to believe." The albino agreed,"I know," he smiled.

Just as Mello walked into the living room there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Near said as he got up and walked to the door. Mello almost shouted for him not to, but luckily he didn't.

The albino opened the door and greeted the disguised Riley. "Hello I'm Dr. Vix, do you think you could help me?" he asked. "Of course, please come in," Near stepped aside and let 'Dr. Vix' in. The boy told him to have a seat and the doctor sat in a leather recliner.

"So what's the problem?" Mello asked him casually. "I'm going to the next town for some business, but I seem to have gotten lost at least I think I have," he told them. "Oh well, you're on the right track," Matt commented,"Just a few more miles and you'll be there."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to get there," Dr. Vix grinned cheerfully. He turned to Near,"I see you have an unusual problem." A pink blush rose to Near's cheeks,"Yeah," you could tell he was a little embarrassed.

Mello pulled him close trying to comfort him. The pajama clad boy relaxed when he was in Mello's grasp. "May I see how the child is doing?" the doctor asked. "Go ahead," Near granted him permission.

Dr. Vix rested his hands on the albino's stomach, feeling it. Mello sent a death glare at him as he watched in pure horror that the enemy was touching HIS lover. 'How DARE he!' Mello thought venomously.

"I'm guessing you're the lucky father, huh?" their guest said to Mello who nodded a little. The blonde watched him like a predator stalking its prey. Dr. Vix laughed lightly,"I could just tell by the look you gave me."

"Mello!" Near gasped ashamed of him,"You shouldn't do that to our guest. I'm so sorry!" "It's quite alright, it happens all the time. It truly does and I understand as well. It just means that he's loyal to you," he told them.

Near smiled happily as he looked at Mello,"I know he is." He entwined their fingers together. The blonde gave his lover's hand a loving squeeze though his gaze didn't change.

"Well, that baby seems healthy," Dr. Vix looked at his watch,"Well, I should get going. It's getting late." "Please don't leave. It's getting dark out and you should rest a little, why don't you stay for the night and leave in the morning," the albino suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't, I don't want to intrude," the younger doctor explained. "It's no trouble, we have plenty of room," he told him. With that Near left the room to set up a bedroom for the doctor.

"Wow, he's sure persistent," Dr. Vix smiled. "Yeah, he's just real nice like that," Mello said softly, he vowed to stay up all night so no harm would come to his innocent boyfriend.

There was a silence between them as the three of them waited for Near to return. "So are you going to a doctor convention?" Matt asked, breaking to silence. Dr. Vix nodded,"Yes I am. There are going to be a few changes in the medical field and I must go and learn about them."

"Really? Like what?" the redhead asked, trying to act normally. "Well, I heard that we're going to discuss if we should use anesthesia on a person or not. We don't want to risk a person dying because of an allergic reaction," he explained.

Matt nodded,"Yeah, I understand why you would want to do that." "By the way, what are your guys' names?" he asked them curiously. "Well, as Near said before, I'm Mello and this is Matt," Mello said introducing them.

"Ah, I see, well, you can call me Adam instead of Dr. Vix. I don't like sounding so formal unless it's needed." Just then Near arrived, he had hurried the best he could, but unfortunately being pregnant slowed him down quite a bit.

"Your room is done. Would you like to eat, we were going to eat when you arrived," Near asked him. "Sure," Adam said. Mello handed him a plate with two tacos on it. "Thanks."

The four of them ate with a few questions here and there. When they finished Near was about to get up and take everyone's dishes when Mello stopped him. "I'll do it, you rest." The blonde gathered up everyone's dishes and put them in the sink.

"Matt, please show our guest to his room while Near and I turn in for the night," Mello ordered as he helped his boyfriend to their room.

***

Near was sound asleep beside Mello. Mello was still up to make sure nothing happened to his pregnant boyfriend. He was used to staying up for days on end so this didn't bother him one bit.

The blonde heard a sound every now and then, but he didn't worry. It was just Sidoh helping him keep watch. The blonde looked over at his sleeping lover and a warm smile formed.

He leaned in close to Near's ear and whispered,"I love you so much. There are no words to describe what you mean to me." After he spoke those words he kissed the boy's forehead.

The rest of the night slipped by with no incidents. This made Mello very grateful, he was even more excited to have "Dr. Vix" leave for his "convention" as well.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Dr. Vix told Near. The albino smiled,"It was our pleasure." "Well I must go so I'm not late for the convention. Good day," he left after that.

"He was nice," Near commented. "Yeah," Mello said so Near wouldn't suspect anything. Near sat down on the couch, he didn't like standing up too long because his feet would start hurting after a short time since he carried the extra weight of the baby around with him.

"Are your feet hurting?" Mello asked and Near nodded. Mello kneeled in front of him and rubbed his feet. The albino groaned softly,"Thanks." "No problem," Mello smiled, he was happy that he could help in little ways.

***

The next few days passed peacefully. Mello and Near both excitedly counted down the days for the arrival of their child. The baby was supposed to be born around June 20th from their recent visit to Dr. Cook. Today was June 1st so they had about 19 more days.

Near's eyes shined brightly as he watched Mello number the calendar so they would know how many more days. Once Mello was done, he hung up the calendar,"There."

Near smiled,"It's perfect." The blonde hugged Near and kissed his forehead,"This is exciting, isn't it?" Near nodded,"Yeah." He leaned back against Mello as he looked around their room once more.

They had added a baby crib and an extra dresser in there for the baby. A surprised gasp emitted from Near when he felt a sharp pain. He dismissed it though since he thought that the baby had just kicked him hard as he did occasionally.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked him. Another pain shot through him, it was a bit more extreme. "N-no," the boy cried. The blonde was about to say something else when he saw a reddish water-like substance flow down Near's legs.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. This could only mean ONE thing. The baby was coming! "Hospital," Near whispered in pain. Mello carefully lifted him and quickly carried him to his car. He strapped Near in the back so he could keep an eye on him.

He hopped in the front seat and sped off. A pained moan escaped from Near, he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. "You're going to be fine Near, work on your breathing," Mello spoke soothingly.

He did what Mello said. He took deep breaths. In, out. In, out. 'Damn, I don't think we're going to make it,' Mello thought, they were several miles away and from hearing Near's noises he was making the contractions were getting worse by the minute.

"Mello!" screamed Near. Tears stained his cheeks,"Stop!" Mello stopped the car and hurried to the back of the car. Another scream came from Near, he shook in pain. Fear struck Mello.

Would Near be okay? Would he die?

This scared him because he knew that you could die giving birth. "He wants out! I don't think he'll make it if we don't do something soon!" Near cried.

In other words, Near wanted him to act fast. His options were to either drive like a psycho to the hospital or to birth their son himself.

"God help us," he murmured as he made his decision.

***

End of chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter, unfortunately my beta reader can't work with me anymore so please don't get too upset with any mistakes I have made. I tried to fix it the best I could.

***

Yet another bloodcurdling scream came from Near. "Hang on Near," Mello said as he brought out his pocket knife. His decision was to birth his own son so Near wouldn't be in anymore pain.

The albino saw this and was relieved that he would soon be out of this unbearable pain. "This will hurt, but be strong," Mello warned. Near nodded weakly,"Just do it..."

The blonde carefully sliced open Near's stomach. Tears spilled down Near's cheeks and he whimpered, feeling the sting from the blade. "Shh, you're okay baby, you're doing great," the leather clad boy spoke soothingly.

Mello's blue eyes spotted a small hand. He stuck his hands inside the large slit he made. It was...gross feeling to say the least. His hands came into contact with the small body of his son.

"H-how are y-you doing?" Near panted. "I have a hold of him, I'm taking him out," Mello informed him as he pulled their son out of Near's stomach. There was a loud cry from the tiny infant.

Tears were brought to Near's eyes, that was his baby crying. The blonde cut his umbilical cord and wrapped him in a towel. "Shh little one, you're fine," he cooed. He handed his son over to his lover.

"Mommy's here, don't cry," the boy spoke to his newborn. The baby quieted down and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Mello took off his leather vest and wrapped it around Near's midsection like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding until they got to the hospital.

***

Mello sat in Near's hospital room holding their baby. They named their son Jack Lawliet Keehl. "I hope you like that we used your name as his middle name L," Mello whispered as he rocked little Jack. The two geniuses wanted L's name to live on so this was the best way they decided.

Blue eyes glanced over at Near's sleeping form. The boy had come out of surgery not too long ago for getting stitches. His steady breathing calmed the ex-Mafia member. His breathing meant only one thing. It meant that Mello didn't screw up and let Near die. Instead he brought life into the world and his boyfriend survived.

He was so grateful that both of them lived. Jack started crying in his arms. "Shh, it's okay," Mello cooed,"Are you hungry?" Mello held up the bottle of formula that the nurse left with them.

The little boy eagerly started sucking down the contents of the bottle. After the formula was gone the blonde lightly pat Jack's back to burp him so he wouldn't get a stomachache.

Mello chuckled when Jack burped loudly,"You're a natural, eh Jackie?" "Can I hold him?" asked a soft whisper like voice. "Of course hun," Mello handed Jack over to Near's open arms. "He's so beautiful," the albino said adoringly.

Mello stroked Jack's soft tuft of hair,"Yeah." "Do you think he'll be smart like us?" Near asked him curiously. "I don't know...he may be average or he could be exceptionally smart like us. We'll have to wait and see," he said truthfully.

"When can we go?" Near asked. "They told me we could whenever you woke up." "Take Jack, I'll get dressed," he told Mello. Mello took their son back as Near dressed in his clothes. Once he was redressed he took back Jack. They walked back to their car and drove home.

***

Matt curiously watched as Jack slept in his crib. "Having fun?" Mello asked him. "Well Near was right, the kid sure is amazing," the gamer admitted. "He really is," Mello agreed.

The two of them stood there watching the small infant for a few minutes. "Sorry for interrupting, but there are no threats," Sidoh reported to them. The blonde nodded,"Excellent. Keep up the good work." The shinigami nodded.

The reaper spotted a chocolate bar,"May I? he asked as his eyes ogled it. "Go ahead," smirked the chocoholic. Sidoh gratefully took it and left.

Matt grinned,"You should hide your candy better." "Heh, maybe," Mello replied. Near entered the room,"Would you guys like to watch a movie with me?" "Sure," the blonde agreed. The boy looked towards Matt who nodded. The three of them headed out quietly so they wouldn't wake Jack.

"What movie?" Mello asked when he walked over to their rack of DVDs. "The Haunting of Connecticut," Matt said. "That okay?" Mello asked Near. "Yes, it's fine." Mello popped in the disc and then he situated himself on the couch between Matt and Near.

Near soon regretted agreeing to the movie, he hid his face in Mello's chest when the scary parts came up. He felt Mello wrap his arm around him and this comforted him a bit.

A loud cry made poor Near jump in his seat. Matt laughed at him,"It's just Jack." Mello tried to suppress his laugh, but he failed. The albino got up with the little dignity he had left and went to his crying son.

He came back with little Jack in his arms. "Hey there Jackie," Mello kissed his small forehead. Near handed Jack to Mello so he could go get a bottle ready for him.

Jack looked up at his father with sparkling blue eyes. Matt watched the baby boy look around. "Want to hold him?" Matt nodded and Mello held out Jack to him. Matt took him and Mello helped him adjust his arms so he was holding Jack correctly.

One of Jack's small hands reached up and clutched Matt's striped shirt. The gamer stared down at the infant in his arms curiously.

"Say cheese!" Mello took a picture of them. "Hey!" Matt grinned,"No pictures please." Near walked in with Jack's bottle. Matt handed the baby to Near so he could be fed.

"Near! Mello is taking naughty pictures of me!" Matt complained. "Don't listen to him! He's just jealous because my heart is for you," Mello exclaimed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You guys are really mature," Near rolled his eyes, but he had to giggle at their silliness.

***

Riley got back to the base. He hurried to Scar to report what he saw.

"Ah, Riley, you're back." Riley nodded,"Yes and I bring very interesting news." "What is it?" This sparked interest in Scar.

"Mello has a pregnant boyfriend who will give birth soon," Riley told him. "A pregnant boyfriend?...Very interesting indeed Riley," Scar murmured.

"Yes and he seemed to be about 8 months or so along," Riley replied. Scar grinned,"We can use this odd situation to our advantage, but it will take some very careful planning."

"Yes sir, I'm on it," Riley went right to work.

***  
End of ch. 7, ch. 8 will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's chapter 8! I will warn ahead of time that **YES** I know some words are spelled wrong, Jack's just a kid, he doesn't know how to pronounce everything right! Plus I don't have a beta reader right now, but I think I will have one soon because someone already told me they'd be glad to help me so you won't have to suffer with my mistakes much longer.

***

**2 years later**

***

"Mommy!"

Near hurried over to Jack,"What is it sweetie?" "I made this picktor," he said as he handed it to his mother. "Oh honey it's beautiful," Near smiled and patted the boy's head. Jack blushed happily at the compliment.

The picture consisted of a sun, grass, and flowers. "Do you want to hang this on the fridge?" "Yeah!" the two year old grabbed Near's hand and pulled him eagerly to the kitchen.

The albino laughed a little as his son rushed him to the kitchen. Jack grabbed a magnet and handed it to him. "Thank you," Near took it and hung up the picture.

"I'm home!" called a voice. Jack's eyes lit up at the sound of his father's voice. "Daddy!" he ran to him and hugged his legs. Mello picked him up and hugged him,"Hey Jackie, how's my little man?" The boy giggled,"Good!"

Mello carried him over to Near and kissed his boyfriend. "Welcome back," Near smiled. Jack squirmed in his father's arms, he wanted to be put down,"Down, down!" "What are the magic words Jack?" Near said. "Pwease daddy?" he asked.

"Of course," Mello set him down. The little toddler ran off. "We need to help him with his pronunciation more," the albino noted. "Nah, he's fine. Besides, he can talk better than other children at this age," Mello told him. "Yes, you're right about that."

The blonde wrapped his arm around Near's shoulders,"Our son is gifted, don't you think?" The boy leaned against Mello,"It seems like it so far." Near wanted to ask Mello something, but he was hesitant in doing so.

"Mello...are we going to allow Jack to go to school?" This question had been on Mello's mind as well lately. "To tell the truth, I've been thinking about that," he told him,"I've been meaning to ask you your thoughts on it."

Near thought for a moment,"I...I want him to have a chance at something we couldn't." The blonde nodded,"Me too." Near continued,"I mean, I know we have a while to decide, but it seems that time flies so fast now that we have Jack."

Mello was about to response when there was a loud crash. "Jack?!" Near called worriedly and rushed to the place where the crash was.

Glass was at the toddler's feet. "I'm--I'm s-sorry!" he cried when his mother and father came rushing towards him. Near picked him up and quickly inspected him for any cuts.

"I--I'm fine," Jack sniffled. "What happened honey?" Near asked softly. "I j-just wanted th-that picktor of y-you and daddy," he stammered tearfully. "You should have come to us if you wanted it instead of trying to get it on your own. You could have been seriously hurt," Mello told him

"Yes daddy...I will next time," the boy said as he looked ashamed. Mello ruffled his hair,"Don't be sad buddy, we all make mistakes." "Okay!" he agreed and smiled happily.

***

Jack sat alone in his play room. In there he was hugging a light brown teddy bear that his father had bought him for his birthday. He was upset because Mello had to leave them for a few days.

Jack got up and slowly walked to the kitchen where his mother was at. "Mommy?" Near turned to him,"What is it Jack?" The boy flung his arms around Near's legs,"I miss daddy!" He started crying hard.

"Shh," Near kneeled down and hugged him,"Don't worry, daddy's going to come back soon." He looked up at him,"Y-you promise?" Near nodded as he stroked his hair,"I promise. Come on."

Near picked him up and he sat down in a chair with Jack on his lap. "You know that your daddy loves you, right?" Jack nodded,"Yes mommy." "Well, your father loves you a lot and would never leave you without a reason," Near told him.

"Reesin?" Jack repeated. "Yes, a reason. He is gone for a few days so he can work. He works so we have money to buy things like food and clothes," Near explained so Jack would understand.

"Ohhh," the tiny boy exclaimed, but he frowned a moment later. "I still miss him..." "Me too sweetie, me too," Near kissed the top of his head and gently stroked his light blonde hair.

The toddler's hair was a very light blonde to where it was almost white. The two of them stayed like this for several minutes.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" the boy asked, he hoped his mother did. "Yes Jack, I love you so much," Near smiled as he spoke these words because they were so very true. Jack blushed lightly, he felt so happy that both of his parents loved him.

"I'm home!" called Matt as he walked in the house. "Uncle Matty!" the toddler jumped off of Near's lap and raced to his uncle. Matt chuckled,"Hey there Jackie. How's my favorite nephew?"

Jack giggled,"I'm your ownly nefew!" Matt grinned,"That's why you're my favorite." The tiny child raised his arms in the air wanting his uncle to pick him up.

Matt hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Jack giggled and held on to Matt. "Hey Near," Matt greeted him. "Welcome back Matt," he smiled.

"What are we having for dinner?" Near asked them. "Fish sticks!" Jack shouted eagerly. "Fish sticks it is," Matt confirmed. "Okay," Near went to make their food.

"While we wait what do you wanna do?" Matt asked him. "Games." "You wanna watch me play my games?" "Yeah!" Matt walked over to the couch and set Jack down,"What game?"

"Tiwight Prensus," Jack said as he grabbed the game. "Nice choice. Link is always fun to play," the gamer commented. He put the disc in and began playing while the toddler watched in fascination. He even watched as his uncle was attacked. Jack jumped a little when he heard his mother call them for dinner.

His heart was pounding in his small chest. He decided that he would pick a different game next time. Preferrably not a scary one.

The two of them went in the dining room where the dinner table was set. This was a new thing to do since the Wammy boys used to just sit in the living room to eat. Since Jack entered their lives Mello and Near and even Matt wanted to try and be like a real family.

This was a little challenge since none of them knew how a family was like, but they did their best.

Near set out the food and made a small plate for Jack. The three of them ate in silence. Usually there was talking, but Mello usually began it.

"Mommy?" Jack broke the silence. "Yes?" "When will daddy get home?" he asked. "Why don't we ask him?" He told me that we could call him," Near suggested. "Can we? Please!" Near laughed and nodded.

He got his cellphone and called Mello.

_"Hello?" _

"It's me Mello. Do you have some time to spare?"

_"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mello asked, he was a little concerned._

"Jack. He misses you a lot and I know that he would love to hear your voice."

_"Put me on speaker."_ Near put Mello on speaker._"Hey Jackie, I miss you."_

"I miss you too daddy!" the boy cried.

_"Don't worry buddy. I'll be back soon. I might even be able to come back tomorrow."_

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly.

_"Yeah, I'll really try to if I can, okay?"_

"Okay!" Jack smiled.

Mello smiled, he was glad to hear Near's voice and then his son's voice.

"Daddy?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I made a picktor today."

_"I can't wait to see it. Did mommy hang it up on the fridge?"_

"Yes! mommy loved it."

Mello chuckled,"I'm sure it's beautiful since it's on the fridge for everyone to see."

"We had fish sticks for dinner," Jack informed him.

_"Sounds good, save me some, okay?"_

Jack giggled,"Okay!"

_"I have to go now, but we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay daddy."  
_  
"I love you Jack."_

"Love you too daddy." Jack handed the phone to his mother. Near took the phone into another room so he could talk to Mello privately.

"How are you?" Near asked him.

_"Good, just missing you guys."_

"We miss you too. Jack was really upset earlier."

"...How bad was it?" Mello asked hesitantly.

"He was crying and very upset. I've never sseen him so broken up before."

Guilt stabbed at Mello's heart when he heard this. "I'm so sorry..."

"Stop blaming yourself Mello, it's not your fault. You're just trying to make a living since you quit the wild life," Near said referring to him quitting the Mafia.

_"Well, what should I do then? We need money somehow and I don't want to rely on Matt for it."_

"There's always L's inheritence," Near suggested.

_"No. We can't use that. That's for if something ever happens to one of us."_

Near sighed,"I wish you wouldn't make it sound like something's going to happen."

"It's just a possibilty," Mello reassured him though he knew that Scar would strike at any moment if he chose too.

"Are you really going to try and come home tomorrow?"

_"Yes, I'll try."_

"Okay," Near smiled, he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend.

Mello smiled, he was going to surprise Near by coming home tonight.

"Well I better go put Jack to bed. It's getting late."

_"I'll see you when I come home. I love you Near."_

"I love you too Mello," Near hung up and set his cellphone down on a table. He went in the living room to see that Jack was watching Matt play his games.

"Time for bed Jack," he announced. "Can Uncle Matty come to bed since daddy's not home?" the boy asked. "I don't think he'd want too," Near told him.

"Will you?" Jack turned to his uncle. "Sure," Matt agreed. Jack smiled happily and hurried upstairs.

"I'm sorry Matt," Near said apologetically. "Nah, it's fine Near," Matt said. "You can leave once he's asleep," Near told him and Matt nodded.

They walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Jack was already in his parent's bed. "Come on!" he called. His mother laughed softly at his impatience.

Near climbed in on his side and laid on Jack's right. Matt laid down on the boys's left side. Jack grabbed one of his mother's hands and one of his uncle's. He made them hold hands and laid them over his stomach like a seat belt, this way he felt safe during the night as he slept.

'Sorry,' Near mouthed to Matt. 'It's okay,' the redhead mouthed back. "Love you mommy," Jack said. "I love you Jack." "I love you too Uncle Matty." Matt smiled,"Love you Jackie."

The three of them closed their eyes. Jack and Near fell asleep within a few minutes. Matt waited until he was sure that Jack was sound asleep before he carefully got up and went out.

When he closed the door he saw Mello standing a few feet away, the blonde was glaring at him. "What were you doing?" he growled, but he was careful not to wake anyone.

"Calm down Mels, it's not what you think," Matt began,"Jack wanted me to go to bed with them since you weren't here." "That bad?" Mello said, he relaxed when Matt cleared his suspicions. "Yeah, now go in there before he wakes and sees I'm not there."

Mello nodded,"Thanks." He went in and climbed into bed.

***

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

Near groaned and opened his eyes. "What Jack?" "Hey there," said Mello as he looked down at Near.

"Mello!" Near gasped and hugged him,"When did you get home?" "Last night," Mello told him. Near blushed a little feeling slightly guilty,"Sorry." "It's fine," Mello kissed him.

Jack hugged Mello as well,"Don't forget me!" Mello laughed,"Of course not." He kissed Jack's head.

***

Scar was sitting in the main room of his base. He and his assistant Riley were working on his plan to take revenge on Mello and Matt for what they did.

"They will pay," Scar murmured to himself.

***

End of Ch. 8, hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

***Flashback***

"Hurry up Mello, they're coming!" Scar called to him. The two of them were running away from the Task Force members. "Go on, I'll stall them. I have a plan," the blonde told him as he ran down a different corridor. Scar ran on knowing Mello would be fine if he said so.

Mello hurried into a room as he held a device in his hand. Soichiro Yagami was in there a moment later with the Death Note in his hand. "Turn yourself in now Mihael Keehl, my men surround the building. You can't escape!" Chief Yagami told him.

Mello's eyes narrowed at the sound of his real name. He snarled,"You think you're so tough just because you know my name? I'm not afraid of you!"

The chief just wanted to be peaceful,"Turn yourself in peacefully or I will be forced to write your name in the Death Note." Mello chuckled darkly,"I wonder which is faster, me pushing this button to explode this entire building or you writing my name in the notebook."  
  
**He noticed that one of his men had been faking death and the guy started shooting at Mr. Yagami. Soichiro was hit multiple times as he tried to write down Mello's name though he failed.**

Mello heard several footsteps and knew that they were the chief's men. He opened a small door under a rug and jumped in it. He ran through the tunnel. Once he was sure he had gone a good distance away he pressed the button on the device, he could hear the bombs going off and people screaming and shouting.

Mello stopped running for a moment to catch his breath. He saw a reddish glow that was faint at first, but it began to get brighter. "Oh...fuck..." Mello began to run as fast as he could.

'It must be the fire from the blast. Dammit...I should have closed the door..' His breathing was heavy from running. His heart pounded in his chest. His thoughts raced.

'Will I survive?'

'If I don't, does that mean Near will defeat Kira?'

Mello's eyes widened slightly when he thought that. 'No..I can't leave him...not until he knows my feelings...' This caused Mello to run faster. It was like he found this new energy deep within him.  
  
**Even with this new energy the fire was coming faster behind him. "Almost there!" he could see the upcoming burst through the door and fell to the ground panting as if he had just run a marathon.**

Maybe he shouldn't have rested, that only made it possible for the fire to lick his skin.

"Mello!" called a voice. It was Scar. He rushed through the flames and grabbed Mello. He had to literally drag the leather clad boy away. Scar grunted in pain as he felt the fire melt parts of his skin.

Mello rushed away with him. He now had the energy too. Both boy got a safe distance away, once they were a few feet away they stopped to regain their energy.

"That was crazy Mello," Scar commented. "Had to be done..." he simply said. It had to be done, but it had a grave consequence.

Blood ran down the side of his face and part of his shoulder. He wasn't hit as bad as Scar. Scar's whole right side was burned.

"Mels!" Mello looked up and saw Matt racing towards him. "Oh God..." he gasped when he saw the blonde. Mello gave a weak smile,"Had to be done..." Matt helped his friend up,"Let's get you home."

Scar stood up,"What about me?" "Wait for Riley, he's coming to get you," Matt told him, but he was lying. "Okay," Scar replied not knowing Matt was lying.

Matt hurried Mello to his car and sped off. "Why did you lie to him?" Mello asked. "Someone has to be blamed for the blast. I won't let it be you," Matt replied,"Besides, you didn't like him much and I don't either so it's fine."

"Yeah, you're right," Mello agreed.

Scar waited for Riley, but he never came. Instead the police got there and arrested him. He was taken to jail after he was treated for his wounds. When he got to jail he found Riley already there.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Scar asked him. "Matt..." the raven haired boy growled. Scar's eyes narrowed,"I bet they did this on purpose!" Riley nodded,"Those bastards probably did!"

"We must get them back," Scar said. "Yes..." Riley agreed.

**"Oh God! Just kill me fucking now!" Mello shouted as Matt cleaned his wounds with peroxide. Matt cringed as his friend shouted all sorts of profanity. He knew that Mello must be in his own personal hell with these wounds.**

It was hard to clean Mello's burns since he kept flinching away so Matt was forced to restrain him. He had handcuffed Mello's arms above his head and had tied his legs down to the bed.

Mello squeezed his eyes shut. "Do it..." Matt carefully poured peroxide over his burns as Mello screamed in pain.

"Shh, you're okay Mello. Deep breaths," Matt spoke trying to calm his friend. The blonde was breathing heavily, the pain he was in was like Matt had just poured salt all over his wounds.

"You're fine, you're doing great," Matt murmured. It pained him to see his best friend like this. Mello hated to be weak, he would always try to act tough even if he was scared shitless.

Matt applied medicine to his burns and then bandaged them up. "Matt..." Mello spoke hoarsely from all his screaming and shouting. "Yeah?" "Pain killers...please.." Matt got up and got him some pills and water. He helped his friend take them and watched him until he fell asleep.

Matt walked out of the room and hurried to the local store to get more bandages and medicine.

***

Mello's skin was healing, but it left ragged skin behind. This depressed the blonde because he had always been considered beautiful, but now...he thought he was hideous.

"Mello, you're not hideous. You're beautiful," Matt would tell him since he knew his friend cared about how he looked. "He...he won't love me now!" Mello shouted,"I'm a hideous monster!"

"If Near doesn't like you because of this then he's missing out on a great guy," Matt argued. "You....you think so?" "I'm only telling the truth," Matt smiled at him which caused his friend to smile back.

"Okay, you're right. I'm gonna go find him. Wish me luck." Matt nodded,"Good luck."

That's when Mello found Near at his fake grave marker. He saw that Near was about to kill himself so he rushed over and snatched the knife from him.

_******_

After that everything git together like a puzzle. Mello and Near became boyfriends. The two of them and Matt moved to the country in America and now they have Jack, who is their pride and joy.

Unfortunately, Mello and Matt didn't escape their enemies entirely. Scar kept tabs on them and he now knows about Near and Jack. He plans to use them in the future to his advantage.

**

End of ch. 9, ch. 10 will be out soon!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a while since Matt helped Near by pretending to sleep with them so Jack would fall asleep, but every time he came in contact with the albino he felt...weird. His heart would race, his cheeks would flush a bit, he wouldn't know what to say. It was crazy. He even started fantasizing about him in dirty ways.

The gamer blushed; he would sometimes hear Mello and Near having sex and that would make his fantasies worse. Instead of Mello, HE'D be the one to make Near moan and scream deliciously, to look up at him with half lidded eyes and a dark blush on his cute pale face, and then afterward they would cuddle happily.

Matt felt a tightness in his pants, he glanced down,"Damn..." He had given himself an erection. Well, luckily he was the only one home since Mello, Near, and Jack went shopping. The redhead went to take care of his 'problem'. As he did he imagined Near giving him a blow job.

***

Near pushed the shopping cart as he, Mello, and Jack shopped. "Mommy look!" the little boy exclaimed as he pointed at a tank full of colorful fish. Near smiled,"Aren't they pwetty?" Jack nodded eagerly as he pressed his small hands against the glass and watched the fish.

"Are you and your son looking for any fish in particular, Miss?" asked one of the sales people.

Near was glad that he was able to pass for a girl. He was wearing a white tank top with a navy blue mini skirt. When being in public Near dressed as a woman so that if Jack called him 'mommy' no one would look at him weirdly, plus Mello didn't object, but that was because he thought the albino looked great in women's clothing.

"Oh no, we were just looking," he told the salesperson. "Come on Jack, we need to finish shopping," he told him. Jack grabbed his mother's hand and walked with him.

"Can I get a toy?" the little boy asked. "If you behave I'll let you get one, okay?" Jack smiled happily,"Okay!"

"Could you go get a box of tissues?" Near asked him. The toddler nodded and ran towards the section which held the tissues. Near laughed softly as he watched him hurry off. The albino grabbed two boxes of mac and cheese, a package of rice, and spaghetti.

He looked up to see Jack scurrying back to him, with a tissue box in his arms. "Be careful honey," Near told him when he was by his side once again. "Yes mommy," the boy said.

The two of them met up with Mello, who had been gathering up other items on Near's list. "Got everything?" the blonde asked when he saw his petite boyfriend. "Yes," the albino nodded,"Let's get in line."

Jack tugged on Near's skirt,"Mommy." "Hun, could you take Jack to the toys? I told him that he could get a toy if he behaved." The toddler smiled, glad that his mother hadn't forgotten. "Come on buddy, let's go," Mello took his son's hand and led him to the toy aisle.

Near paid for the groceries and then for Jack's toy. The three of them headed home after that.

***

That night the four of them sat on the couch as they watched a movie. Jack sat on Near's lap and the albino sat in between Mello and Matt. Both Near and Jack fell asleep in the middle of the movie, though Mello and Matt were able to see the whole thing.

Mello picked up Jack,"Do you think you could get Near, Matt?" "Sure," the gamer mumbled, though inside he was thrilled. Mello headed upstairs and Matt gently picked up Near, who lightly grabbed his striped shirt. The redhead smiled and carried him up to the bedroom.

Once in Mello and Near's bedroom, Matt laid the small albino in bed and tucked him in. He glanced around and saw that Mello was in the bathroom.

He took this opportunity and placed a light kiss to Near's forehead. He hurried out of the room after that.

***

"Scar, our plan is ready. When will we take action?" Riley asked. Scar grinned, happy to hear this news. "We will start tomorrow. Be there by noon, that's when they'll be alone," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Riley hurried off, a smirk on his face. 'This will be fun,' the raven haired man thought.

***

"I'm off to work, Near!" Mello called. Near walked out of the kitchen and kissed him,"Have a good day dear." The blonde left after saying goodbye.

Near walked upstairs to check on Jack. When he walked into the bedroom he was greeted by the young boy sitting up in his crib.

"Hey there sweetie," the albino said softly to his son. "Morning...mommy," Jack said a bit sleepily. The white haired boy lifted his son, carrying him downstairs.

"What would you like for breakfast?" "Pancakes!" he exclaimed happily. Near laughed softly,"Okay, baby." The albino saw that Matt was still at home,"No work today?" "I'm free today," he murmured.

He smiled,"Then maybe you could help me play with Jack." "YAY!" Jack cheered. Matt grinned,"Of course."

"Come on, I'll make you some pancakes too," Near gestured for the redhead to follow.

The three of them went into the kitchen and Near set the toddler in his highchair before getting out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Need any help Near?"

"No, I'm fine Matt, thanks for asking though," the petite albino replied as he poured some batter on the griddle. Once the surface of the batter was bumpy with tiny bubbles Near flipped over the pancake, waiting for the other side to be ready.

"Done yet mommy?" asked Jack, who was getting impatient. "In a minute baby, you have to wait." Near got a plate and flipped the hot cake on it. He then cut it up into bite size pieces and gave it to Jack.

"Thank you," the boy said, remembering to be polite like his parents had taught him. Near smiled,"Good job, Jack." The albino then got breakfast for Matt and himself.

The trio ate, chatting here and there about things. In the middle of their peaceful breakfast there was a knock on the front door.

"That's probably the mailman, I'll go get the door," Near said. He excused himself from the table and went to get the door.

Near opened the door and gasped.

**

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! You'll have to read on to find out what happens next. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here it is everyone! I'm finally posting chapter 11 after a very long time. I hate making excuses, but my main one is that I kinda forgot that I made this fanfic, but no worries! I plan to continue this until the end starting now! So without further delays, here is Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! I wish I did….

P.S. Tell me if anything in the chapter doesn't make sense, Fanfiction was giving me trouble when I uploaded. So I'll try to fix mistakes.

* * *

Metal glinted in the sun. Near had opened the door to a guy holding a gun. "Who is it Near?" called Matt.

"Fuck, that bastard is here?" sighed Riley, "No matter, I'll take you all," he muttered. Near was silent, he feared for their lives. _'Mello…'_ he thought desperately about his boyfriend.

Near hadn't answered his question so Matt got up to see what was going on. "Riley…" he growled, seeing the raven haired man point a gun at Near's forehead. "Hey Matt," smirked the other male, liking the reaction he got.

"What the hell do you want?"

Riley chuckled, "Do you really have to ask?" The truth was that Matt didn't really need to, he knew why the other was here. For revenge. For payback. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"Mommy!" called Jack, who didn't know about their predicament. "Ah, that must be your little boy, Jack," the enemy said, "Go get him, now. And if you try to escape, I won't hesitate to kill you," he ordered Near.

The albino nodded shakily and went to his son. He picked him up and held him close as he went back out to the front door. Riley chuckled, "Ain't he cute, just like his mommy." He cupped Near's face in his hand and made the albino look up at him. Near tried looking away, but Riley wouldn't let him.

"Get your slimy hands off of him!" growled Matt. "You're in no position to talk," he held the gun to his head, "I think it would be wise for you to shut up or I'll blow your head off!" Matt glared at him, but he stopped talking.

"Now that we have everyone present, I want you to slowly make your way to the car."

Near immediately made his way to the car with Jack in his arms. "Mommy, where are we going?" the little boy asked. "We're just going on a little trip, okay sweetie? You must behave for mommy, okay?" The toddler nodded, he wanted to please his mother so he would behave.

Matt walked close behind Near. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this," he whispered to the albino. Near gave him a slight nod, hoping that the redhead was right.

Near sat in the backseat with Matt, Jack was on his lap. Riley go in the car and sped off, taking his hostages to headquarters.

* * *

Mello arrived home from work at 3:00 p.m. like he usually did. "Honey, I'm back!" he called, a smile graced his lips. When there was no answer the blonde frowned and he began to look around. "Maybe he went to the store?" he questioned himself. Mello then began to search for a note since Near always left him a note for when he was not there. A note could not be found anywhere!

The strangest thing besides that was the fact that breakfast was still on the table. It was like something happened while he was gone, but…what? Just then Sidoh appeared before him. "Mello! The guy from before came here earlier and took them," the Shinigami informed him.

It took a second for that to sink in. "Goddamit!" he cursed as he raced upstairs and grabbed his gun, making sure it was loaded. He shoved it into his pants and practically flew down the stairs, grabbing his keys on the way. He had to get them back, everyone back safely.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Near?"

"Are we going to make it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are," the redhead replied, hoping that he sounded more confident than he really was right now. He knew that both Scar and Riley were dangerous since he had worked with the two of them.

They were led to a dark room where they were shackled and left alone. "Mommy?" Near took a deep breath,"Yeah baby?"

"I don't like this," cried the young boy." "Me either sweetie," the albino felt hot tears fill his eyes. "Come here," Near said since he knew that Riley hadn't locked him up. Jack went over to his mother and Near held him,"We'll get out of this, okay?"

"Okay…" came the boy's response.

* * *

At least a few hours passed before someone walked into the dark room. Matt instantly moved in front of Near and Jack the best he could. It was Scar, he walked in and he even turned on a light. The brightness blinded Matt and Near for a moment.

Scar shoved Matt out of the way and he grabbed Near, "NO!" shouted Matt as Scar shoved Near onto a bed. "No..please don't!" pleaded the albino. A pained whimper echoed throughout the room as Scar slapped Near across the face. "Shut up!"

Matt looked away as Near was brutally raped by the older man. The boy's bloodcurdling screams rang through his head even when Scar had left.

"M-matt…" Near called out hoarsely. "Near…can you crawl over here?" he asked hesitantly. The albino managed to move over, wincing and groaning as he did. Matt reached out and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered in his ear.

The white haired boy began to softly sob in his arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay…" he said even though things were not okay. He could only hope and pray that Mello would get them quickly.

* * *

Mello prayed over and over inside his head that everyone would be alright. "Please…please let them be okay…" he murmured in a begging tone. He saw the abandoned hideout up ahead. He jumped out of his car after cutting the engine. The blonde wanted to take them by surprise. He knew the building's layout well because of Matt's hacking. There was an outside vent and he would use that to get in.

The blonde pried open the vent and climbed in. He crawled through the small maze-like tunnels, listening for any signs of Near or Jack. A faint laugh caught his attention. It was quite familiar too and it warmed his heart; it was Jack's wonderful laugh.

He carefully crawled to the place where he heard it. Mello peeked into the room through the air vent's bars. His son was playing with some toys, Riley had taken the boy out of the room before Near had been raped.

The blonde saw that there were no people or cameras present. He grinned, he had lucked out. Mello dropped down from the ceiling. Jack whirled around, startled, but he smiled happily as he saw Mello. He ran over and hugged his father's legs. "Hey buddy," Mello murmured softly. He picked him up, "Can you stay quiet for daddy?" The boy nodded, wanting to be a help to his dad.

Mello was able to climb back into the air vent with the help of some boxes. He held Jack in one arm as he crawled through the tunnels once more, looking for Near. "Where's mommy?" he asked Jack.

"Mommy is with Uncle Matty in a room," he said. _'No…they have Matt too…"_ the blonde thought. He knew that Matt might be thinking of an escape plan so he would have to make his presence known to them so they could know that he could fight as they escape.

* * *

Near sat close to Matt, he had managed to pull on his clothes. His bottom didn't hurt as much as it had earlier, but it was still sore. The albino heard a sound and he looked around nervously, hoping that Scar hadn't come back to sexually assault him again.

"Near!" came a whisper from up above. The young male looked up, he gasped, "Mello!" Matt shot up from his laying position, "Mels?"

The blonde dropped down from the ceiling once again with Jack secure in his arms. He set the boy down and freed Matt by breaking the chains.

The albino quickly embraced him, "Mihael!" he cried softly. Mello pulled the smaller male close, kissing his head. Their reunion was cut short by an unexpected cackle. Near whimpered causing Mello to instantly move the other behind him as he went into protective mode. Near picked up Jack, holding him close. Since the redhead was free, Matt stood beside his friend. He was ready to help Mello protect Near and Jack.

"It's wonderful that you could join us, Mello," Scar said, stepping forward with Riley by his side. Blue eyes narrowed as they stared at the enemy. "Scar," he hissed, venomously. The cicatrized man smirked, "Today is the end. For _all_ of you."

The hotheaded blonde whipped out his gun from the front of his pants, pointing it at them. Scar and Riley both drew their guns. Mello gritted his teeth, they were doomed unless they came up with a plan.

Blue eyes locked with green. Matt inhaled some and gave a small nod.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'M ALLLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEE E! God, it's been so long since I last posted. I have terrible excuses for that. School, work…I even lost interest in finishing, BUT I've gotten so many people asking me to finish up so I will. _At least_, I'll **try** to if I can muster up the motivation too. Let me just say thanks to those of you who are still with me after this super long delay! I love you guys! BTW, this is the **LAST** chapter!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Death Note, if I **DID**, well, let's just say things would be different…for the better, of course! :D

* * *

"3…2…1..NOW!" ordered Mello and he shot at Riley and Scar. With this distraction, Matt grabbed Near's arm and urged the younger one to escape with him.

"B-but Mello!..." the albino exclaimed. "He'll be fine. Trust me!" Matt called back as he ran with Near. The albino nodded as he ran and held Jack close as he ran down the long corridors of the headquarters.

"Daddy!" Jack called over his shoulder, the young toddler didn't understand the situation. "Shh, daddy's fine, sweetie," the albino told his son, though he knew that they all were in trouble. "Dammit!" Matt's curse brought Near out of his thoughts."What?" he asked anxiously. His heart sank when he realized why Matt was upset.

A dead end. They were at a dead end.

A choked sob escaped his pale pink lips. "Mommy?...Why are you sad?" Jack's question was left unanswered. Green eyes scanned the room for an escape. The redhead was desperate for anything.

"Uncle Matty," Jack's voice caught his attention. The little boy pointed to an air vent, one like his father had used earlier. He may not have understood the situation, but Jack understood that they were trying to get out of the building. The gamer kissed Jack's cheek quickly, he was feeling hopeful once more. He then pushed and lifted a few small crates on top of each other.

"Go Near," he ordered and the albino nodded, handing Jack to Matt. He climbed up the crates and into the air vent. Matt climbed up next with one arm hugging Jack close.

* * *

Mello hid behind a wall, he reloaded his gun. He said a silent prayer, asking that they would be able to get out of this predicament alive. The blonde held his breath as two sets of footsteps padded against the floor.

"Riley, go find our prisoners, I will take care of Mello," came Scar's deep, commanding voice. Riley's footsteps could be heard, retreating.

Mello briefly wondered how he could shoot at Scar without completely revealing his hiding spot. His blue eyes locked onto the metal walls. _'What if I try to get the bullet to ricochet?'_ he thought, _'It's a long shot, but I'm willing to take that risk.' _He bravely peeked around the wall, God must have been on his side because Scar's back was to him. The enemy was only a few feet away.

The blonde concealed himself behind the wall once more. _'Please let this work,'_ he pleaded silently before taking action. He took aim, making sure to angle it just right so when the bullet hit the metal wall, it would shoot towards Scar. He was using the principle similar to a game of pool. His cue ball would be the bullet, the wall was his intended ball target and, of course, Scar was the pocket he wanted the ball—or bullet in this case—to go in.

The blonde held his breath and pulled the trigger. The gunshot sounded in the room, he heard metal hit metal and then…

"Shit!" cursed Scar; he grabbed his arm, though Mello couldn't see at the moment. Wherever Mello had shot, the bullet had hit his arm. It could have done more damage if Scar had not moved swiftly, trying to take cover when he heard the gunshot.

The blonde bravely took a peek and spotted the wound on Scar's arm. Mello instantly ducked from sight when he noticed the wounded man turn, in search of him. "You're gonna fucking pay for that, you little bastard!" Scar growled.

Mello hoped that Scar's words weren't true, but who knew? He was playing a dangerous game with the man. One of them would end up dying, that was certain. He couldn't allow for Scar to live, if he did, the man would only continue searching for him and his family to kill and that was _not_ an option.

Likewise Mello knew that if Scar gained the upper hand in this, the angry male would send a barrage of bullets into his body, making sure he died. That, too, could not happen. He needed to stay alive for Near, the albino would be devastated if he didn't come out of this. He had to stay alive for Jack, to watch his little boy grow up. And Matt, his buddy needed him. Who else would the redhead follow around and go through silly schemes with if he was gone?

Mello grabbed for his rosary, kissing it for good luck and he got ready for things to heat up.

* * *

In the air vents, the three of them crawled as quickly as they could with a child like Jack tagging along. Matt led the way, Near was last, he wanted to keep Jack in between them in case something were to happen. The albino tried to stay positive though.

"Uncle Matty, I'm tired! Can we stop?" the little boy whined softly. The screws holding the vents together also hurt his hands and knees when he stepped on them while crawling. The redhead paused, trying to come up with a plan for this problem. Near beat him to it though.

"Jack, come here baby," he murmured softly. The little boy crawled over to his mother and Near bent down further, "Climb up onto my back. I'll give you a piggyback ride, like daddy does." Matt grinned, this could work. Near was smaller than him and could easily carry Jack on his back without having to hunch down too far for it to be uncomfortable like Matt would have had to do.

The toddler squealed and easily complied as he climbed onto his mother's back, wrapping his tiny arms around Near's neck to hang on. Once his baby boy was situated, Near nodded to Matt so they could resume their trek to safety. The redhead smiled and nodded his head, he picked up the pace now that they didn't have to worry about Jack tiring out.

"How will we find the way out?" Near asked, keeping his voice low in case Scar or even Riley was able to hear them from the vents. Matt didn't answer for several minutes, because he didn't have a good reply. "Luck, Near...Pure luck," he finally said, he glanced back over his shoulder, sending him a sympathetic look.

A sigh escaped the albino. "I was afraid you would say that."

A glimmer of light up ahead shot a sliver of hope into Matt's veins. "Light! There's a light!" he announced a little too eagerly. Later on, he would realize his mistake.

* * *

Riley ran down the long halls of his headquarters. He was searching for Matt, his boss' plaything Near, and that little spawn Near and Mello had together. They couldn't have gotten far. They had to still be in the building, but where? He came upon the sight of the crates stacked up on top of each other and grinned evilly.

Very clever Matt, he thought. But not clever enough. The idiot had forgotten to cover up his route. Now Riley knew that the three of them were in the air vents. He knew the air tunnel routes by heart. Matt wouldn't know it, but there was a way heading outside straight forward. Using this knowledge, Riley ran ahead. He was going to ambush those guys.

* * *

Matt and Near crawled forward, moving closer to the light up ahead of them. Near's heart beat faster, in a good way. If the light was from the outside world then he, Jack, and Matt could run and hide. Surely Mello would follow behind them; he didn't want to think that the blonde wouldn't make it out.

"Come Near! Almost there," Matt cheered. Near hurried as faster as he could while carrying Jack on his back. The boy wasn't heavy, but still, he weighed down the albino with what little he weighed. "I'm coming," he huffed slightly. Matt paused, letting Near catch up to him. He patted his shoulder, "You're doing great, just a little more," he tried to encourage the smaller male.

"Give me a second," taking a few deep breaths, Near rested for just a minute. He was excited too. And this gave him the strength to push forward. Not only that, but little Jack helped him too. "You can do it, mommy!" Jack grinned happily up at his mother, copying Matt in trying to cheer his mother on. This brought a hopeful smile to the pallid boy's face and he looked at Matt, "Let's go. I want out of here!" The trio started crawling again, the light was getting brighter, a sign that they were getting closer.

Suddenly gunshots fired off and up ahead bullet holes appeared in the vents bottoms that they were crawling on top of. Startled, Near screamed, clutching Jack close as the little boy started crying from the loud noise. "Dammit!" Matt cursed, shielding Near behind him.

Who was it?

Riley?

Scar?

How had they even found them?

Was it his cheers at finding light?

Damn, he should have kept his mouth shut. _"Stay back,"_ Matt whispered to Near, the frightened white haired male nodded, he hugged Jack close to his chest, rubbing his back to try and sooth the scared toddler. _"Shh, hush little one,"_ Near cooed softly to his baby boy. Jack buried his small face into Near's clothed chest, quieting down.

"I know you're up there!" cackled Riley. "Why down you come down and play? Or if not, I'll _make_ you come down." As he spoke, he stacked crates on top of one another so that he could climb up and smoke them out if need be.

Matt bit his lower lip, glancing at Near and Jack. He needed to keep them safe. Mello was counting on him. He couldn't let his best friend down. He also couldn't fail Near, who was putting his faith into him or even little Jack, who trusted his beloved Uncle Matty. He turned to Near, pulling him close into a tight hug. A farewell gesture. Grey eyes widened and Near clung to Matt, getting the message.

"_No..no, you can't…"_ he whispered. The redhead shook his head sadly. _"If it keeps you can Jack alive then I will. For Mello."_ He pressed a chaste kiss to Near's forehead before hugging and doing the same to Jack. _"Take care of your mommy and daddy, okay Jack? Uncle Matty has to take care of this bad guy,"_ the redhead told his little nephew. Jack nodded and promised his uncle that he would.

Matt looked back up at Near, seeing his unshed tears. _"When I distract Riley, I want you to go. As fast as you can. I am positive this path leads outdoors, go for it. I'll take care of Riley. I'm sure Mello will meet up with you soon."_ He purposefully left out that he didn't think he would make it out, although this was implied and Near understood. _"Now get going,"_ he gave the albino a little push to get him started.

Near slowly and quietly began to crawl just as Riley stuck his head up inside the vent. "GO!" Matt screamed and Near picked up the pace, Riley was behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley growled and he lashed out, grabbing at Near's ankle. "Matt!" the albino screamed, panicking as the hand latched onto him. Matt jumped into action, wrapping himself around Riley. His hands locked around the other's throat and he gripped it, forcing Riley to let go of Near. The two men wrestled each other in the cramped air vent. Both of their weights too much for the tiny space and they fell down to the floor below.

Near wanted to look back, but he knew he had to get out. For his son's sake. The albino reached the ending, a wall there with slits showing the outside world. He set Jack down behind him and started kicking the metal. The first few times it wouldn't budge, but finally it started to move outward. "One more," Near grunted, he put all his remaining strength into his kick and the metal went flying, landing somewhere in the grass below.

Crawling forward, Near peeked down, seeing how height they were up. A few feet, but he knew they could survive. There were bushes beneath them. If he landed in one of them the leaves would cushion their fall. "Come here baby," Near murmured to Jack. The little boy scurried into his mother's awaiting arms. "I have to jump, okay? But don't be scare, mommy's got you," he told him. Jack hid his face in his mother's chest and so Near took this as a sign to continue.

He scooted forward until he was at the edge and shutting his eyes, he used one hand to push off. He felt himself falling and a cry ripped from his lips as he clutched Jack. The impact from the fall was not hard, but not fully soft either. Like he had thought, the bushes below had softened his landing. Shakily, he stood up, holding Jack. "We made it…Oh God, we did it…" a hysterical cry passed his lips as he buried his face in Jack's feathery soft hair. He stood there a moment before running. He ran to the safety of some trees, he'd hide there until hopefully _both_ Mello and Matt found him.

* * *

Matt groaned as he opened his eyes. His body ached from that fall from the ceiling. He heard a pained moan from someone beside him and he shot up fast, knowing it was Riley. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun. Riley was quick though and kicked the firearm from his hands, making the redhead swear.

"You're not using that on me!" Riley hissed. Matt noticed that Riley's own gun was missing, lost in their struggle from above. That wasn't good. Without his gun he didn't think he had a chance against the other male. He wasn't much of a fighter.

Riley grinned and cracked his knuckles, seeing the uncertainty on Matt's face. "Killing you with my bare hands, I like that. Much more enjoyable." He lashed out first with a quick fist and landed one on his jaw. Matt's face was snapped to the side from the force of the swing. The side of his face throbbed painfully.

The redhead swung at Riley, missing. Inwardly he cursed at himself, wishing Mello were here. He was a better street fighter. Wait a second. Street Fighter. He knew all about street fighting, but not from practicing physically. He had learned it from the video game. He kicked ass in that game with any player. Maybe he could put those skills to the test.

When Riley came at him again swinging, Matt quickly ducked and kicked his leg out, tripping the other male up. Riley went tumbling down and before he could compose himself, Matt jumped on him and began wailing on him with all his might. The two of them tussled, fighting for dominance over the other. Riley flipped them so he was on top and he brought his fist down on Matt's head. The brute force had stars dancing in his vision, but the redhead didn't give up.

He grunted and wrestled for the top, gaining it. Good thing he and Mello used to wrestle each other for fun or else he didn't think he'd win. Once he had won dominance over Riley he clutched Scar's right man's throat once more. He wouldn't let go this time. No, not this time. There was too much at risk.

Riley choked and sputtered for air, not receiving any. His hands clawed at Matt's, trying to pry them off of his throat, but they wouldn't budge. His face turned deep red, even purple from lack of oxygen. Riley's eyes rolled back and his body went limp, but Matt kept his hold on him for a minute longer in case the other was trying to trick him.

Matt climbed off of Riley after searching for a pulse. He didn't find one. A hysterical laugh escaped him. He'd just killed him. He did it! Near and Jack were safe! At least, he hoped so; he'd just bought them more than enough time to escape. Now the only person needed saving was Mello.

The redhead found his gun and took off. He hoped that Mello was still at the spot where he had told the three of them to take off. Matt only hoped he got there in time to rescue his buddy.

* * *

Mello braced himself back against the wall behind him as he tried to quiet his heavy breathing. Scar knew where he was hiding. The bullet graze on his cheek proved that.

An evil laugh filled the air around him. "Come out, Mello. Be a man and face me."

Although Mello was tempted, he wasn't stupid enough to show himself. The minute Scar saw him, the man would shoot. And instead of just grazing his cheek, his brain would be splattered against the wall behind him, next time.

When Mello didn't come out, Scar just laughed. "Fine, you don't have to come out. I'll just blast this place to pieces." His words made Mello's eyes widen. The building contained dynamite? Fuck. What about Near, Jack, and Matt? Had they made it out safely? He didn't know and couldn't risk it. They could all end up dying in this warehouse and Mello definitely didn't want that.

"Don't do it!" Mello called. "I'll come out. Just..Don't, don't do it." Scar smirked, "That's a good boy. Come on out."

Mello set down his gun and held up his arms, showing that he was surrendering and slowly walked out from his hiding spot. Just as he had predicted, Scar had his gun trained on him the minute he saw him. What surprised him was that he didn't shoot right away.

"Mello, Mello, Mello…you thought you could win, didn't you? Too bad you aren't as smart as you think you are," Scar chuckled. "There's no escape for you, or your family. We're all gonna die here today."

Mello glared at him, "Is that really what you want? You want me dead so badly that you're foolish enough to kill yourself in the process?" Scar growled and pulled the trigger, shooting Mello in the leg. The blonde gasped, doubling over to clutch his bleeding leg. "I wouldn't be a smartass in your position. I'm the one with the gun, remember?" Scar sneered. "And I don't give a damn if I die if it means I'm taking _you_ with me!"

From behind Scar, Mello noticed some movement. He caught a flash of red and his heart skipped a beat. _Matt._ He was here. And he didn't see Near or Jack with him so that could only mean that they were safe. _'Thank you God,'_ he thought silently. Glee glinted in his eyes.

Scar noticed this change in Mello's expression and he quickly whirled around, but he was too late. Matt shot him in the hand, knocking the gun from it. The redhead shot him again in each leg, forcing the man to fall. Once Scar was unable to move, Matt ran over to Mello, helping him up.

"We gotta get out, fast! He's gonna blow this building to bits!" Mello spoke urgently. Matt's green eyes widen and he nodded. The two of them hurried along as fast as they could with Mello's leg injury, leaving Scar behind to die from blood loss from his gunshot wounds. Scar's chilling laugh followed behind them.

The bleeding man pushed a button and explosions started. One after the other sounded, starting as another one ended. Scar smiled, laughing as flames engulfed his body.

"Faster!" Mello cried, the explosions were gaining on them. "There's a door up ahead!" Matt cried. They were almost there. Just a few feet away when the inevitable happened. A loud explosion blasted right behind them, sending them flying forward.

The last thing Mello thought as he flew through the air was of Near and Jack and how much he loved them. He was also grateful to Matt for saving him, even if they failed to make it out of the building.

* * *

Near heard a loud rumble from the building and watched in horror as smoke came from the warehouse. "No..NO!" he screamed, running towards the building. Matt was still inside. And Mello, what about Mello?! He stopped running when suddenly the whole building was being consumed by fire from the explosions. He dropped to his knees, holding Jack in his lap as he started sobbing.

They were gone. He just knew it. No one could survive from those explosions. He felt his heart breaking as he came to realization that Mello would not be there for him anymore. He wouldn't wake up to him in the mornings, or go to sleep with him at night. He wouldn't cook for him, watch TV with him, make love or do anything fun with him, and grow old with him. Mello also wouldn't see Jack grow up or find love or even have children of his own some day.

"M-mommy?" Jack gazed up at his mother tearfully, not knowing why his mother was crying. Where was daddy? Or Uncle Matty? They would know how to help him. The toddler squirmed in his mother's grasp. "Daddy! Uncle Matty!" he screamed for one of them to come help. Near didn't have the heart to tell his son that they couldn't come back.

What Near didn't know was that Jack's cries helped. Two figures used the cries for them to navigate over to Near and Jack. "Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Matty!" the little boy cried and wiggled in his mother's lap as he saw them approaching. The albino lifted his head, opening his eyes. His heart stopped.

_Mello._ There he was. Bleeding, dirty, and wearing tattered clothes from the explosions, but he was there. Walking toward them. "Mihael!" he cried, scrambling into a standing position and running forward. The blonde stopped his limped walking and opened his arms wide to embrace his lover and son. Once Near and Jack were there, he hugged them tightly. Jack squealed and giggled as he was crushed between his mother and father. Near laughed too, tears trickled down his cheeks. Tears of joy.

Jack wiggled and Near set him down. The little boy ran straight to his Uncle Matt. Matt grinned and scooped up his favorite nephew. He lifted him high in the air, feeling relieved as the toddler squeaked and laughed in delight. They were safe. He'd done it. He'd helped Near and Jack make it away safely. Mello clapped him on the shoulder, showing his appreciation.

The blonde then turned to Near and pulled him close. He bent down and kissed Near full on the lips, pouring his love into it. The albino's cheeks reddened, but he kissed him back, happy that his love was safe. Mello broke the kiss, but kept his arm around his lover. "Let's get out of here," he said. The three adults nodded, none of them wanted to stay any longer.

Near supported Mello, helping him limp to his car. Matt carried Jack, entertaining the boy by letting him pretend he was an airplane, flying over his head. They left the burning building behind, not looking back at the scene.

When they were all safe inside the car, Matt shifted into gear and sped away from the abandoned building, leaving behind all the bad memories with it. They were all safe now and would stay that way. Scar and Riley were gone, just like the building was. Nothing but ashes. The redhead glanced back in his rear view mirror, catching sight of the happy little family in the backseat.

Jack sat on Near's lap as Mello held Near close. The albino's head rested on Mello's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured to Mello. The blonde smiled, he petted Near's soft curls, "I love you too."

"Me too, daddy?" Jack piped up, grinning up at him. Mello laughed, "I love you too, Jack. Your mom and I both love you." The two proud parents smothered their squealing boy with hugs and kisses, just to show him they did.

Matt grinned, averting his gaze so he could focus on the road toward home. Yeah, they'd be fine. They were all together again and would pull through this hardship easily. Because that's what families did, they helped each other out. He hummed softly, a happy tune as he drove his friends, no, his _family_ home.


End file.
